


This Cadet

by Talliya, Tseng



Series: Final Fantasy RPs [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth enters into the Mentor program and his first Mentee is Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Sorry that the title and summary are so lame...

Coming out of the Materia classroom that he'd been sitting in for the last two hours Cloud walked into a wall of red. Rebounding and falling on his ass Cloud looked up into the narrowed eyes of the fabled Crimson Commander. His eyes flew wide and he stood hurriedly and saluted smartly, apologizing for walking into him. The little fourteen year old Cadet was seriously afraid he was about to get his ass flambeed by the Fire Materia happy Commander.

In his usual way the Commander stuck his delicate nose in the air and turned his back on the lowly Cadet who wasn't worth his time. Seeing that he was getting off easy Cloud took the chance to sneak by the Commander and rush down the hallway to his sword fighting class. Just around the corner from the classroom he needed Cloud plowed head first into someone new.

"Hey, slow down there Chocobo head!" Second Class Zack Fair offered him a hand up from the floor while 1st Class Commander Angeal Hewley stood by waiting for Zack's attention again. Cloud took the offered hand and stood, then saluted both the Commander and Lieutenant before scampering off to class again.

Thankful he wasn't late due to his pin-balling into people from one classroom to the next Cloud stood in line waiting for class to start not knowing that the General would be coming to observe the class that day.

The observation deck stood high above the large training room sanctioned off for the day for the newest batch of Cadet training. Standing back from the window the young silver General was still able to see down below to the group. 

Acid green eyes scanned the faces, or what could be seen under the massive metal masks. Judging them based upon their stance and general body language. There were many perks to being raised by Turks, one of which was reading body language... The other... Was spotting people that weren’t supposed to be there. His eyes locked on three figures standing in the back corner of the group, all three standing out horribly in their own way... At least to him. 

The tallest... Dark toned and unmoving... A shorter figure next to him bouncing on his feet enough it dislodged the red rat tail from the helmet... The third well, despite being the most well hidden of the three the fact he was wearing a non wool Cadet turtle neck was a dead give away. “A bored Turk is never a good thing...”

Cloud was excited for this class because today was the day they were finally going to be allowed to handle the blunted Buster Jr swords. It was their first real test on how well they could manage an actual blade. After the first week of simply learning the footwork and body movements they had moved on to going through the motions with a weighted stick. And while Cloud had been more clumsy than anyone else in the whole season of Cadets in the beginning, once given the stick he had improved greatly. He still wasn’t satisfied with his form, but he was hoping he could improve it with an actual sword.

As the instructor came in they saluted him and then went back to standing at ease when he said they could. “Alright Cadets. Each row will come forward and take one of the swords currently laid out on these tables behind me before going back to your position. The sword will remain at rest from the moment you pick it up until I give you orders otherwise. Do not swing them around, do not turn them from side to side, do not ‘test their weight’. Simply pick it up, place it in the resting position and return to your spot.” He glared over them all before continuing, “The first row will come up and once all of them have returned to their positions the second row will, so on and so forth. Is that clear?”

“Sir, yes sir!” Came the reply.

“Good then, first row, come grab your swords.”

Cloud tried his best to reign in his excitement watching as the two rows in front of him went up and got their swords. He wondered if they would be keeping them or if they would be going back once the class was over. They had kept the weighted sticks the whole week they had been using them, having to ‘get used to carrying them’ for drills. They wouldn’t need to carry the swords around the buildings after all, but it was better to get them used to the weight and having to be conscious of the weapon at their side early on. They had only returned the sticks during the last class in preparation of obtaining swords this week. But he wasn’t at all sure if they would be keeping the swords as they had the sticks or not.

He moved with his row and went up to the table and grabbed the first sword he came to, lifting it into position and moving back to his spot. The sword was heavier than the stick had been and certainly more bulky. He had to be careful not to let the large blade wiggle around as he walked.

The final row moved forward, the one with the rat tail hanging below his helmet didn’t exactly listen to the instructor, picking the blade up and twisting it around in his hand, acting like a clumsy nooby. 

Up in the observation deck Sephiroth shook his head, Reno… Reno was going to give that poor instructor hell and the man would have no idea what the hell had hit him. Bored Turks were a very bad thing. 

“Yep… shitty sword, typical ShinRa.” Reno had changed his voice giving it a real country drawl as he continued to swing the sword around and headed back to where Tseng and Rude were all waiting with their own blades.

“Cadet! What did I just say about playing with your weapon? And what is that red line down your back? You’d better fix yourself up Cadet.” The instructor was livid, his face slowly turning pink as the Cadet’s comment reached his ears. How would a mere Cadet know what was typical of ShinRa? He made up his mind then and there to make as much of an example of that Cadet as he could for the rest of the class period.

Cloud tracked the Cadet with his eyes for as long as he could without getting out of formation, he couldn’t recall ever seeing him before. Though it wasn’t that strange to have different Cadets moved into different classes randomly. Sometimes the instructor would ask that the Cadet be moved to a different instructor because they couldn’t handle them or because they could do with more direct attention than that instructor could give them. Cloud himself had been bounced twice already before this instructor decided he could whip him into shape. And he had, Cloud’s confidence had skyrocketed under his understanding and patience. He had been picked on and teased by the bigger and stronger boys in the other two classes, it seemed that this one was full of all the outcasts. But even they were getting better. He hoped that he would continue to improve and eventually attain his dream of joining SOLDIER and his hero Sephiroth.

He would try and help the other boy if he could, they could always tuck his hair into the collar of his uniform. But if the guy insisted on wiggling his sword around Cloud was pretty certain there wasn’t much he could do to help him out.

The moment Reno reached the other two he was promptly smacked across the back of the head by the two of them back to back causing Sephiroth to snicker up from the observation deck. Reno really was going to give him hell, but that was what the redhead did. Rude tended to stay silent as always, simply following Reno to make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. Tseng though didn’t normally follow unless he was really bored, as of late that had been a rare thing... He must have finished all his paperwork. 

Now... his brother, that was going to be interesting to see what the instructor did. His brother might pretend to be new to swordsmanship, but he was too well trained to hide for long. There was always some slip up where he would fall into a perfect stance, it was all muscle memory and it took strong conscious thought to be bad.

Cloud heard smacks behind him and wondered at it, though he didn’t dare turn around to look. His neighbor however wasn’t so smart. The boy turned to see the Cadet who had just been chastised getting back into position along with the two Cadets beside him, but they had been too fast for the boy to know what exactly had happened.

“Eyes front Cadets!” Cloud couldn’t bite back his grin, apparently the boy on his left hadn’t been the only one to turn around and look. He did control his mouth quickly though, vividly remembering the last time he had smiled over something that had happened in class.

/One of the larger boys, one who bullied everyone all the time, had used his practice stick to hold himself up, pressing one end into the mats and leaning on the other. The instructor had lit into him about the proper use of a ‘sword’ and Cloud hadn’t been able to help the quick smirk as he got what Cloud felt was long overdue. However... the boy had seen him, and he’d gotten beaten pretty badly back at the barracks by the bully and his friends./

The instructor shook his head in disgust, while he did appreciate the boys friends pointing out his mistakes, he didn’t need his students meting out punishments for wrong behavior in his classroom. He would have to keep an eye on those three, especially since he couldn’t recall seeing any of them before. But they may have walked into the wrong classroom and practicing with them wouldn’t be any different than with the other instructors. Once he had every Cadet’s attention he began his lesson, “Since this is the first day with an actual blade I want the first row to move forward until you are standing only a pace away from the tables here. The second row will follow four paces behind, third row the same, and the fourth row will stay where you are. This way should lessen the accidents. Move! Don’t just stand there listening to me explain, do as I say while I say it! Don’t you want time to practice?”

The front row of Cadets all jumped as the instructor yelled and moved forward in unison to their designated spot. The second and third row followed, Cloud having to fight a smile off his face. It must have been the wonder of finally holding a sword, or being distracted by that strange Cadet that had thrown the rest of his classmates off. They already knew they were supposed to move once he’d finished his explanation, that way he could continue and tell them what exercises they would be doing without having to wait for them, or confusing them by giving too many instructions at once. Even moving forward just the four paces from the back row that he needed was difficult with the sword - the weight making him adjust his grip repeatedly trying to find a steady way to hold it still.

Before Cloud could step any farther away a hand reached out pulling the sword from his grip and taking his other hand and wrapping it back around the blade in a proper grip for the type of blade he was carrying. “Try that.” It was the pale Cadet that had smacked the other. His helmet was covering his nose and eyes but his lips were turned in a slight smile. Stepping back he moved back into position before the instructor could turn his attention on him. One thing about being a Turk... he knew how NOT to draw attention to himself... Unlike Reno here who liked to draw attention to himself. 

Speaking of the redhead, he was standing with the sword slung up against his shoulder as if he were holding his EMR. That one he could not fault him for, it was an unconscious habit from years with the EMR, but he knew it was going to attract the attention of the instructor. Even seeing that he stayed silent, waiting to see what happened.

Cloud jolted slightly as he was stopped and his grip changed, instantly it was more comfortable however. He blinked “Thanks.” and lengthened his stride to catch up with his row without stepping out of sync with them.

The instructor looked them all over once they were in position and nodded his head once before doing a double take at the back two rows. He resisted the urge to face-palm as it seemed one of his star Cadets was now holding his sword in the wrong hand and the red haired one he had spoken to once already was leaning his against his shoulder. “Cadet Strife! What are you doing?”

Thankfully not jumping at being singled out Cloud stood at attention, “Holding my sword in position Sir!”

“But that’s the wrong hand Cadet.” This kid showed so much promise too...

“I have a better, steadier grip with this hand Sir.” Cloud was blushing now, hoping the instructor would allow him to keep the change.

“We’ll see Cadet, we shall see.” The instructor recalled that Sephiroth had had to change hands as well, so perhaps this would indeed be better. “You with the red tail! Lift that sword up! It’s not a pole, it doesn’t rest on your shoulder!”

“Feels just fine!” Reno called back out, he jerked forwards as he was smacked by Rude, Tseng shaking his head before he kicked a leg out from under him sending the redhead smashing into the ground. “Ow…” Reno groaned sitting up and glaring at the two of them. “I fucking hate you two you know that...” 

Tseng shrugged and Rude dropped the sword hilt onto the top of Reno’s helmet, a soft ‘Hush’ leaving his lips. 

Sephiroth was snickering hard watching the three of them. He often compared the three of them to the three stooges when they were bored... Today was no different. 

Taking his sword back up Rude reached up like he was pushing sunglasses back up his nose. “Sir, not all will hold a sword in the same hand.” He motioned towards himself, he was dominant right but with a gun and sword he was left.

The instructor glared at the three boys in the back trying not to laugh, “You will hold your sword in the proper position Cadet!” He barked out at the troublesome boy on the ground. “I am aware of that Cadet,” He answered the other, “Cadet Strife may keep his positioning, at least he is still holding it properly.” And he glared pointedly at the redhead again.

Cloud was beet red by now and his eyes were boring into a spot in space just behind the Cadet in front of him. He was glad he would be allowed to use the opposite hand, find out if it worked better... perhaps it was why he’d been so sloppy before? He was excited to find out.

“Back in position Cadets!” There was a collective vere in attention as all eyes were again pulled to the instructor. “You will go through the basic exercises for today, if it seems you have mastered them and can use them with an actual sword we will start learning a new technique tomorrow.” He looked over the class with an inward sigh, some of them were already sagging in position, others couldn’t seem to compensate for the extra weight of the blade, and then there were those three... He was going to have a headache today. “Begin warm-ups!”

What made the three believable that they were new was the fact that Reno and Rude were both horrid with blades and it showed. There was a reason Turks specialised in one weapon and had guns as side arms. Only a very rare few of them knew how to handle a sword, Reno and Rude were not among them. 

Tseng though... This was proving tough as he had to actively be bad, and that took far more concentration than normal fighting did. It showed too, at least to anyone that was proficient with a blade. Sephiroth noticed it almost instantly, then again he also knew where to look... It would now come down to if the instructor realized he was trying to be bad or not.

Cloud went through the motions with the blade in his new hand experimentally, he had done the motions with both hands before, so it wasn’t a new feeling or anything... but... He switched his blade back to his other hand and did the motions slowly, it was much harder to do. With a slow nod to himself he switched it back again and worked on perfecting his form.

The instructor wandered around the room telling off this Cadet or that about whatever it was they were doing wrong. He noted Strife switching hands to test it and could see that he was much better with the other hand, so he’d help him keep it that way. His gaze drifted behind him to the three that had him worried.

It was obvious that the tallest boy and the red tailed one were crap with swords, though they did seem to know the proper forms. The third however looked like he was sucking on purpose... he blinked... sucking on purpose? Why would a Cadet do that? He was pretty certain they usually wanted the instructor to know they were good so that they could advance.

His eyes narrowed... three new Cadets in his classroom without prior warning of obtaining them... fuck. With a huge sigh that the whole room could hear over their own exertions he walked over behind the three new Cadets. He watched them carefully, again noting the long red tail and recalling how he had leaned the blade against his shoulder... it seemed he had Turks in his classroom. “You three may stay so long as you don’t disrupt my students.” He murmured quietly.

“Fucking hell yo... We’ve done this too often.” Reno grumbled, slinging the sword back up on his shoulder.

“I am sure that did not help any.” Rude flicked the blade making the redhead aware of what he was doing for the first time. Reno let out a string of very colorful cuss words realizing he had probably given them away. 

Knowing they had been outed Tseng no longer cared, reaching up he pulled his helmet off, black hair kept hidden by a black ShinRa bandana tied around his head. While the other two had been bored he had come to observe the new recruits as was his job.

The instructor smirked at them, “What did I just say about disrupting my students?” He shook his head as the redhead cussed extravagantly turning the heads of several of his Cadets. When Tseng removed his helmet he gave him a slight bow, “Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Cloud had started slightly when he heard cursing behind him and turned to look, noting that the instructor was already standing there. Facing the new direction he began going through the motions again, he didn’t want to be yelled at for stopping just because something else was going on in the room. He’d been through that once already when a fight had broken out in his first instructor’s classroom. However, he didn’t want to miss what was going on either...

As the man who had made him switch hands took his helmet off Cloud had to catch his breath, pausing for a moment before beginning his practice swings again, the man was gorgeous! His blue eyes flicked from the perfect features of the would-be Cadet to his instructor when the man bowed to him and called him Commander. Commander? Of what? He wasn’t part of SOLDIER was he? No... it was obvious that the other two were with him... did that mean they were the ever elusive Turks? Cloud had heard of them, been told to steer clear of them actually, by his last instructor.

“Reno.” Tseng gave a stern warning as his 3rd in Command started to cuss again. He turned his attention back to the instructor. “Sometimes it is better to observe among them then from the observation deck where my brother is currently hiding.” Setting the helmet down he glanced up at said observation deck. “I can hear you giggling from here Otōto.” 

Sephiroth clapped a hand over his mouth instinctively, curse that man and his hearing... It was stronger than his own. It didn’t matter who he was around or when, his brother always tended to make him revert to a child once more. 

“May I?” He asked motioning towards the Cadets. While he tended not to show his ability while in the Turks unless he had to, there was still the knowledge among the instructors that he had ranked right under Sephiroth and above Genesis and Angeal as Cadets. He had actually been Cadets with the two Commanders and smashed them into the ground.

Cloud and the rest of the class stopped what they were doing hearing that this man’s brother was watching them from observation... what did that mean exactly? Cloud went back to having his sword in the resting position, but a lot of his classmates were not so smart.

The instructor nodded to Tseng, “Of course Commander. Cadets! Back in position, face front!”

Cloud whirled around to face the opposite direction and stood as he had been before they were told to start their exercises.

Stepping away from his two officers he moved up towards Cloud, the one tiny Cadet that seemed to be showing promise. Reaching up he pulled his bandana off, long silk hair falling down around his face and back. “What’s your name Cadet.” He knew it, just like he knew all of their names in here but he wanted to hear the man. 

Sephiroth stood up from his chair and moved up to the windows finally. Someone had caught his brother’s eye... Now what was so special about this little Cadet.

The instructor had to control his expression, hoping against hope that Tseng wouldn’t try to steal his one good Cadet for the Turks.

Cloud turned back to face him, knowing it was impolite if not detrimental to his health, to not face his superiors when they were speaking to him. “Cadet Cloud Strife, Sir.”

The instructor had nothing to worry about, they didn’t recruit from SOLDIER anymore. No if they wanted new Turks they looked in the slums or away from ShinRa. Too many bad apples had been recruited from SOLDIER. 

“This your first time holding an actual blade?” He asked, absently adjusting one of his feet as it was in the wrong position.

Cloud blinked as the man adjusted his form yet again, still very curious about who his brother was. He was also trying very hard not to swoon, he very much wanted to find out if the man’s hair was as soft as it looked. Finally finding his voice after directing his gaze somewhere over the man’s left shoulder he answered. “Yes Sir.”

“I can tell. Tell me, when you carried around the sticks did you have practice battles?” He stepped away but kept by the Cadet, he was the only one that had kept his attention so far. He wanted to see where this boy's skills lied.. Because to him, so far, he had promise.

Cloud blushed a bit but answered steadily, “Yes Sir, we did.” Did the man want to test him? He took a steadying breath as his nervousness increased.

“Sergeant, move them back please... I promise this won't interrupt them for long.” Tseng stepped away from the group, heading towards the middle of the room, a look sending children back and away from him. “Brother I need your sword.” He was not using those POS blunted shit... Hearing the side door open he stepped back just as a certain legendary sword stuck into the ground in front of him. “Not that one you smartass... You know I hate that one.” A second much shorter Katana landed next to him a second later. “I swear to Leviathan Sephiroth I’m going to kick your ass back to your grandmother!”

Cloud blanched, General Sephiroth was this man’s brother?! Also... Cloud really wasn’t at all certain how to counter an actual sword... let alone against one so different from his own. And again... GENERAL SEPHIROTH WAS WATCHING THEIR CLASS!?? His nerves went through the roof.

“Move back to the walls everyone! Keep your swords in the resting position!” The instructor hollered at them before turning to Cloud, “Go on Strife, the Commander won’t hurt you.” ...I hope.

‘Yeah,’ Cloud thought to himself, ‘But will the Commander and General forgive me if I mess something up and hurt the Commander?’ He moved into the center with the beautiful man who held the sword thrown to him like it was his best friend or a previously missing body part. ‘I am so dead.’

Kicking his shoes off he kicked them back against the wall, his steps utterly silent across the mats as he moved back towards Cloud. He could see the boy was nervous, he would be too if someone like Sephiroth was watching him. To a new Cadet Sephiroth was damn near god, even if he was a sugar addicted dumb shit. 

“Cloud... Focus... Nothing in this room matters but the one in front of you.” His voice was clear, demanding his full attention.

Damn that voice! Cloud shivered and took a deep breath to settle the butterflies in his stomach and moved forward until he was just within range of the other man, ‘What am I supposed to do if the one in front of me is too damn distracting? I mean he’s fucking hott!’ Cloud shook himself from his thoughts and focused on the sword in the man’s hands, the deadly steal singing as the man moved. If he could keep himself focused on that and not messing up his own form, he should be fine... right?

Sephiroth’s brows disappeared into his hairline watching the young Cadet. Did that boy just shiver when Tseng talked? Well now... This was getting interesting. Normally people ran away from the man, mainly because he was a Turk. 

“Ignore the room, watch me... Listen to my movements... Watch my muscles...” When Tseng moved his steps were completely silent, the only sound was his clothes rubbing together. His muscles tensing in his legs and arms... Something he had to consciously do.

Cloud nodded once before focusing on what the man had asked him to. He pushed the perfect timbre of his voice to the back of his mind and watched the man’s motions. He was nearly completely silent, unlike the rest of the room from which fidgeting could be heard. Cloud was in awe, he’d never seen anyone move so gracefully before. But then his analytical mind kicked in and he began matching the muscle contractions with certain movements, seeing how the well toned muscles were used to slice the sword through the air, the smallest twitch changing its direction. He hadn’t really thought about how his own muscles played into the sword work, only thinking that he would be too weak to lift a sword in the beginning. But now he held the Buster Jr in one hand, he’d gotten stronger yes, but if he could focus more on what his muscles were doing instead of how strong there were... he slowly began to copy the movements, unconsciously moving in his excitement to try out his new thesis.

Watching the boy Sephiroth was finally starting to see what had caught his brothers attention, the boy was a mimic... just like his brother. No wonder he had caught his attention, Tseng was a teacher by nature... He would pick up on that instantly. 

Twisting the blade in his hand he instantly switched his footing and bolted around the Cadet, sliding over the mat and bringing the blunt end of the sword across his back before somersaulting back and away.

Cloud blinked, freezing in place as the man left his field of vision, he heard him rush behind him, felt the tap against his back and then the mats giving way as presumably the man’s body rolled across them. Cloud spun around sword at the ready and spied the Commander. “So... I lose right?” Though the blonde boy couldn’t remember ever having ‘started’ in the first place.

“You really think you are done that fast?” He wanted to see what this boy could do. “Fight... let’s see what skills are hidden there.” He beckoned the boy towards him... Giving him the chance to make the first move. 

Cloud smirked, “I would say not many, I’ve only been learning for two weeks you know.” But he took a deep breath and slowly prowled closer to the man, he was excited by the prospect of fighting someone with real skill. He started out with just the simple practice swings he’d learned, trying more to keep his use of the sword steady and strong than fast... he didn’t want to fling the thing across the room after all.

Naturally he was able to block the blows, boy was focusing more on the strength of his blows than skill and cunning. Time to show him a little something... At the next thrust of the blade he reached out nailing him in the inner elbow breaking his arm lock and ripped the blade from his hand throwing it up into the air, blade twisting in the air before landing in his own hand.

Cloud stood there stunned for a moment, his hands still in position, “...well, balls.” He straightened up and unconsciously rubbed his elbow a slow smiling crossing his lips. “I definitely lost now.”

“Yes you did, but that comes with lack of training.” Having caught the blade with ease he tossed it at Cloud’s feet, eyes drifting up to the observation deck. “Alright asshole, I found you one... Now it’s time to hold up your end of the deal.”

“Yes Sir.” Cloud winced as the sword hit the mats and bent to retrieve it, immediately putting it back into the resting position. ...wait, found one what? Cloud looked from the man before him to the windows of the observation deck, what deal? “Um...what?”

The instructor was highly impressed, Cloud had done well, and with the new grip he couldn’t see the boy doing anything but improving. His eyes narrowed as the Commander yelled up at his General... what kind of deal would they make that involved Cadets?

Stepping out for the first time, Sephiroth looked down at the tiny Cadet before glancing to the instructor. “Sergeant, have his transfer form on my desk by tomorrow... I'll be taking this one on as my pupil.”

Cloud’s jaw dropped, and his wasn’t the only one in the room to do so. The instructor nodded, “Of course General.” He had known that Cloud had potential... but not that much! “Congratulations Strife.”

The boy just nodded dumbly, he was going to be taught by his hero... He blinked and slowly sank to the floor, ‘Holy fucking crap!’ ...also... both brothers were gorgeous... shit... his lessons just got so much harder.

Hopping down from the observation deck he landed with a soft sound on the mats not far from Cloud. Pulling Masamune from the mat the sword shimmered and vanished from sight. “Be packed and ready and in my office by 0900.” He addressed the Cadet before turning his attention to his brother. “You better be right Niisan.” 

Rolling his eyes Tseng reached up and grabbed a lock of the silver bangs and jerked on them pulling the tall teen down to his level. “When have I ever been wrong?” 

“A lot of time... Ow...stop pulling on the hair.” Smirking Tseng let go and moved to pick his boots up. 

Cloud jerked to his feet like a string pulled taut and saluted the General, his sword once again back in the proper position. “Yes Sir!” He didn’t really have all that much to pack, but he’d still do it once he got back to the barracks tonight. This was really happening! He flushed with excitement, he seriously could not believe it. He watched the byplay between the brothers with a soft smile, it was nice to know that the Great General Sephiroth could be just as down to Gaia human as the rest of them. His eyes followed the Turk as he moved to pick his boots up, his face getting even redder as the man bent down. He had to advert his eyes before he fainted... because fainting right now would just be _perfect_. He rolled his eyes at himself and forced his breathing to be slow and measured to calm himself down.

“Guess that means I need to get another room ready don’t I.” Tseng smirked slightly looking back to his brother. SOLDIER and Cadets lived with their mentor, and Sephiroth lived with him out on the plate. Ohh he did not think that through. “Ah crap...” He would need to talk to Veld and they would need to get special clearance for Cloud to live in the complex.

Cloud blinked yet again, why would the Commander need to get a room ready? While he wanted to ask ...he just didn’t have the courage. He knew that he would basically be living with Sephiroth while the man was his mentor, he’d learned that from meeting Zack his second week. That guy could talk your ear off! But he lived with his mentor Commander Angeal, so he understood why he needed to pack his things and such. But what did that have to do with the Turk? Also, he’d never heard of the General taking on Cadets for training... though from what he’d heard from Angeal explaining it to their class the Mentor program was relatively new. He was excited and scared at the same time, he’d be learning from his idol! ...but he’d be learning from his idol! ...there just wasn’t any way to not be afraid of messing up.

“If you’re finished Commander, General, these Cadets need to practice.” The instructor grinned at them.

“Of course, I need to speak with Director Veld... Reno... Rude behave, and _no_ blowing up the training room...again.” Tseng leveled the two of them with a dark glare that would have sent the Cadets running for the hills.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes just slightly at the two still standing in the back and turned back to Cloud. “I will see you tomorrow morning.” He needed to inform Lazard of his intention to take on a mentee, there was countless paperwork he would need to fill out and he would need to read over the Cadet’s current report. It would give him a basis on where he needed to start.

“Yes Sir.” Cloud answered him fighting back the nerves that were suddenly re-invading his body.

The instructor smirked, “Cadets! Back to your positions. Proceed with your drills!” The Cadets, including Cloud, jumped and headed back to their positions on the mats before they began running their new swords through the motions. “If the two of you do not wish to drill with swords I certainly won’t make you. But don’t goof off and distract my students.”

“Yeah yeah yo, don’t fuck with ‘em we know. You need a bigger thong yo.” Reno pulled his own helmet off and pulled his goggles from his pocket. Rude pulled his own helmet off revealing he was still wearing his dark sunglasses.

Cloud was a bit shocked by their behavior, there was no reason to talk to their instructor that way. But he just kept at his drills, trying to figure out how his muscles were moving instead of just going through the motions.

The instructor smirked, “Reno, if my thong were any bigger, you’d be able to join me in it.” He began to prowl around his students again, some of them now wary of him from his comment, correcting their stances and telling them off about things they were continually doing wrong. These boys would have to learn not to take vulgar comments so close to heart in the future... might as well start now. He hadn’t had a decent bicker with someone in a long while.

“Good to know, I’ll let the fatass up stairs know you need to borrow a set... Care for red or pink and sparkly... Trust me he has both.” Reno shivered at the memory, he wished he was making it up he really did. The smallest of smirks managed to cross his lips.

“That fact that you know what ShinRa wears disturbs me greatly Reno... and I pity you. I’ll buy you a nice red dress for your birthday to help you cope.” The instructor moved up to Cloud and corrected his form with his new hand, “Like this Strife. Hold it here, in just this position until you’ve memorized the stance. You’re footwork will be a bit different using a different hand.”

Cloud nodded, “Yes, Sir.” He waited until the instructor was done putting him in position and then felt out how his muscles were flexing or not and how much ‘strength’ it took to maintain the stance.

“Don’t make it short, you know how hard it is to hide man legs during undercover work? And make sure it’s flattering, last dress I had made my ass look big.” Reno knew how to counter anyone when they tried to be a smartass to him... It was his job being a Turk.

“I’ll be sure to make it long and slinky then.” The instructor threw over his shoulder as he walked back to the front of the class. “Alright Cadets! Second set of drills!”

Cloud switched hands and went through the motions once feeling out how to do it with the hand he’d learned the drill on before switching back and trying to match up the differences. It was difficult, but the sword felt so much better in his other hand that he was able to settle in quickly. It was mostly his footwork that was suffering now.

“Good, I need to look good.” He flipped his rat tail and started to move among the group watching them. He may suck with a sword himself but he knew what to look for in Cadets that would make it in SOLDIER. He may act like an idiot but he was far from it.

Cloud had finished out the class still fighting with his feet, but he hoped he would get better the more he worked at it. They were told to keep the swords, some Cadets having to switch them out for ones more in line with their height. Once the rest of his day was over Cloud had gone back to the barracks and packed his things, being pounced upon by the ever energetic Zack Fair while he was doing so. His only friend was excited for him and surprised that Sephiroth was taking on a student, but before he could get too worked up Angeal had come and rounded him up. Cloud had gone to sleep exhausted but happy, he would finally not be in a position to get beat up all the time!


	2. Settling in

Waking to the alarm he jumped out of bed, changed his clothes, cleaned up his bedding and grabbed his bags before heading for the mess hall. After eating breakfast with his former classmates he headed up to Sephiroth’s office, arriving a few minutes before nine o’clock. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Oh he was going to kill his brother, this was a headache... Though a great deal of that headache was caused by himself and his refusal to live in the ShinRa building but out with the Turks on the plate. He had approved many a mentee paper before but the one required for him to take on Cloud was staggering. There was the normal forms declaring a mentorship but there was also the billion background forms, clearance forms for the Turks that needed to be signed by both of them. 

Setting his pen down he rubbed at tired eyes having been up far sooner than he ever was working on these. “Hope you are wide awake Strife... You’re going to be here a long time...” He shoved a stack of papers at him and a pen. “You need to fully read and sign those... Don’t think of skimming... Those are all Turk papers and if you skim you fuck yourself over.”

Cloud entered the room and saw that the General was very much not awake... or at least that he seemed very tired. He was now glad he had taken Zack’s advice as he placed a large energy drink on the man’s desk as he sat down. “This is yours. Why Turk papers?” He had to ask, but he grabbed what was shoved at him and began reading them over. The amount of information and things not allowed were staggering. He took his time and reread everything at least once to make sure he understood it. “So, you live with your brother? Is that what most of these are for?” He asked finally looking up at the General again.

“Yes, I refuse to live here in ShinRa and the Turks live out on LOVELESS Ave. The security there is extremely tight, for ShinRa officers like Commander Hewley and Commander Rhapsodos they had to clear security checks and backgrounds just to enter... As Commanders. A recruit Cadet... Yours are going to be ten times harder checks, double and triple checks.” He rubbed at his face taking the drink eagerly and gulping it down. 

“House rules, this is Tseng’s house... We reside in it so you will respect it. You are allowed in your room, living room, bathroom naturally and the kitchen. Unless you can’t cook then stay the hell out, that’s my domain. Our rooms are off limits unless we give you permission or it is an emergency. If you see Tseng asleep on the couch do not approach him under any circumstances... If he is needed come get me. Waking him up will be the last thing you ever do. There will be no horse play, there are many priceless artifacts in his home and you do not want to deal with a pissed off Turk. Alcohol is off limits as you’re under age until you are SOLDIER... Any questions?”

Cloud listened intently having to control the blood attempting to rush to his face at living with two of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen in his life. “Yes I understand, I can cook just fine. My mother taught me. Don’t go near the Commander when he’s asleep, stay out of other people’s personal space. I’ve never been one for horsing around so that won’t be a problem. And I won’t be needing alcohol for anything I would think.”

It all seemed pretty straightforward to him, he was excited to see the kinds of artifacts the General was talking about though. Cloud loved history. But for now he needed to focus and sign these papers. He put his signature on everything that needed it making sure again that he wasn’t misunderstanding anything. He didn’t want to ruin anything for himself or make life difficult for the Turks or the General after all.

“About food though... um, we would actually go out and get groceries ourselves right?” He didn’t have a paycheck yet, since he was just a Cadet and everything was provided for him. “How’s that going to work? Will I just owe you or...?”

“As your mentor I cover basic things like food and lodging when we travel. Your uniforms are still provided by the company until you make SOLDIER and begin to receive a paycheck and uniform allowance. Now you do understand that simply me teaching you does not guarantee you a spot in SOLDIER... Just... gives you a better chance than the rest of the numbskulls down there.”

Cloud nodded his head, “Yes Sir, I understand. I also know that you can terminate the mentorship if you feel I’m not making any progress.” He motioned to a paper he had just finished signing that stated that. “I’ll work hard and do everything in my power not to disappoint you Sir.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at that, Zack had only been able to remember a quarter of his paperwork, yet Cloud was picking out things after only a few read overs. This boy was more Turk material then SOLDIER with that eye. He kept that to himself though and stood taking all the papers. Most of this was formality... Veld had already given the Okay for Cloud to go. “Do you have everything from your room?”

“Yes Sir.” Cloud stood as the General did having had it drilled into him to not be seated when a superior was not unless they told you to sit down even though they were standing.

“When we’re alone... Cut the sir... I hate it.” Shoving all the paperwork back into the envelope he motioned for Cloud to follow him. Passing by a desk he dropped the paperwork on there with a short ‘to the Turks’ before heading for the elevator. “No training today, we’re going to get you settled in first... Your room isn’t ready yet, we had to do some rearranging... So you can either sleep on the couch or I can set up an air bed in my room.”

“Um, the couch would be fine if it won’t be a problem for either of you.” Cloud followed after him his two duffel bags slung over his shoulder and his sword strapped in place. “Should I just answer then... or call you something other than ‘sir’, Sir?”

“My name is fine when we’re alone... Sir in public.” Leading him down to the car deck he led him over to a series of identical high luxury black maybachs. “Tseng let me borrow his car for this, he’s at home probably still asleep.” Man had been called in for an emergency last night under the plate and hadn’t gotten home until almost 6 am.

Cloud nodded his head before realizing he should actually vocalize his understanding, “Yes Sir.” He wasn’t really sure what ‘in public’ would mean verses ‘in private’ but figured he would stick with ‘sir’ unless they were in the man’s office or home... or otherwise actually alone. He didn’t think a parking garage counted as a non-public place. He also reminded himself to be quiet when they got to their destination, he didn’t want to wake the sleeping Turk, certainly not after the warning Sephiroth had already given him about the man. He could exclaim over whatever antiques were there when he was perhaps alone and wouldn’t embarrass himself. “These sure are nice cars...” He let out a low whistle as Sephiroth walked up to one of them.

“These are the Turk company cars. Each has their own designated to them that they are free to use whenever for whatever reason. There are several perks to being a Turk...” But many more downsides to being one as well. He would never be one, couldn’t… even though his father had been one and his brother was and he had been raised by them. It was simply a job he could not do. Unlocking it he motioned for the boy to throw his stuff in the trunk and jump in. “Short drive... Once there you’ll get your ID card and passcode.”

Cloud placed his belongings in the trunk and got into the car, “Yes Sir.” He wondered about it, would he pick his own code? Or simply be issued one... though it was probably easier if he was just issued one. He strapped himself into the rather comfortable seat as Sephiroth got in and turned it on. The lack of sound and the only slight rumble to the car piqued his interest, while he like historical things with a passion, he was also kind of a nut for technology. And anything that ran this well was worth investigating. ...though he doubted he’d ever get the chance, they were Turk cars after all... and he was just an unproven Cadet. His mind wandered to the Turk Commander and he had to fight to control his sudden blush, he really hoped he could get past that or the next few days, months, or years of his life were going to be hell... or perhaps just suddenly cut short... he couldn’t really be sure. He had heard that Turks were extremely observant, and he really didn’t need the guy whose house he was staying in to realize he was attracted to him. That would be beyond awkward and embarrassing. He was glad that the General didn’t seem to affect him in the same way, even though they possessed the same type of beauty. “Will... would the Commander also not want formalities in his home?” He really wasn’t sure what he should call the man ever... but it seemed a bit silly to be allowed to call the General by his name at home, but not his brother.

“Hell no, Tseng hates being called sir or commander. He tolerates it at work because of his position but at home it will be Tseng. If you hear him called by a different name mainly one that starts with a K you are to never use that unless he gives you strict permission to. Turks go by code names... Their real names are kept secret unless they wish to tell you it.” His mother if she showed up always called him by his birth name, only reason he was mentioning it now. 

The drive was relatively short compared to everyone else's drive, the Turk car having the ability to change lights in their favor and cops didn’t even blink when they blazed past at triple digit speeds.

“Okay, Tseng it is... at home anyway.” Even the man’s code name was pretty, Cloud glared at himself in his mind’s eye, ‘Stop this budding crush right now Cadet! They’ll all stomp you flat before you even know what’s happening.’ He honestly found it harder to say the General’s name even in his head than it was to say the Turk Commander’s. Which meant the first time he ever used it he’d probably trip all over himself trying to get it out. Why did he get picked for this? Him of all people? There were much better Cadets than himself! He absently wiped his palms on his pants, his nerves beginning to make him sweat. It didn’t help any that just the very thought of the dark haired man made him a little warm anyway, he was fourteen! He shouldn’t be thinking like this for another two years! Or at least that’s what his mother had declared before he left home to join ShinRa... he wasn’t allowed to date until he was 16, and when he’d promised her that he wouldn’t he had meant it... but now... just, crap! He really needed to get himself under control!

Trying to find a distraction from his wayward thoughts he had looked out the window... but it was just a series of light and dark smearing across his vision. He turned to look at the speedometer and blinked up at Sephiroth. “Do Turks always drive this fast?” He was assuming his brother had taught him to drive.

“Faster, they are taught to drive by stunt drivers. If there was an actual Turk driving you would be plastered up against the back of the seat, unable to lift your head to see what was going on.” His brother had tried to teach him, but he was not as honed in as Turks were when it came to thinking in an instant... Sword fighting yes... Everything else... No.

Cloud nodded, he wanted to learn to drive like that! Though again, he was only fourteen... he wasn’t legally allowed to learn to drive yet. He sighed as they seemed to be approaching their destination. The place kind of looked like a high end hotel, it was the only real comparison he had since he’d never seen apartment complexes before... and this certainly wasn’t anything like the ShinRa barracks. He really hoped he didn’t step on the Turk’s or the General’s toes while he stayed with them... or that his apologising manner didn’t annoy them.

Parking the car in Tseng’s designated spot, he pulled Cloud’s bags out for him and led the boy into the massive front lobby of the Turk complex. Phil sat behind the large circular desk, an ID card already held in thin old fingers, a soft smile on his face. “So this is the little rascal that you have taken on huh Sephy...” 

Groaning softly Sephiroth gave only a half hearted glare to the elder Turk. “Blame Niisan...” Phil chuckled and looked down at the young Cadet. “Cloud Strife. I’m Phil... these lots babysitter while they are home... Welcome to hell...I mean... Home.”

He climbed out of the car after Sephiroth, but the taller man beat him to his stuff and he didn’t know if he should ask for it or just let the man carry it all. Ultimately he just followed him inside, too embarrassed to do otherwise.

Cloud chuckled at them, “Thank you Phil, I appreciate it.” He suddenly felt that living here was going to be far more entertaining than he’d originally assumed. He took a deep breath, “So, what do I need to do?”

“You have already been cleared, here is your ID card and your pass code. You are cleared only for the ground floor and all its amenities and the 4th floor where your new home is. If you try and go to another floor it will lock and alert us.” He slid the card over to Cloud, that soft smile still there. “Other than that... Enjoy your time here... And watch out for the women.”

Cloud blinked at him as he took the card, “Thank you.” Why did he have to be careful of the women? On second thought, he didn’t really want to know. ‘Ground floor and 4th... got it.’ He looked down and began memorizing his code, it was long, but thankfully not all that complicated. He’d have to make sure to memorize it though. He wouldn’t take it with him anywhere, that way it couldn’t be lost and potentially found by someone it shouldn’t be. He looked up, still running the numbers through his head, and looked over toward Sephiroth wondering what was next.

Still holding the two duffel bags he jerked his head towards the elevator, waiting to start talking until the boy was inside and the doors were shut. “I don't think I have to tell you to try and keep it down for a while. Tseng got called out and didn't get home till a few hours ago. I'll show you around when we get inside... If you ever need something and we aren't there, Reno is across the hall and Phil is always here… Ooh… Any issues with dogs?”

The boy had shaken his head proving that he hadn’t needed to be told to stay quiet, he had already figured that one out when Sephiroth had told him that Tseng was most likely asleep. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the redheaded Turk being across the hall... but it wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter. “Dogs? No. I mean, I’ve never had one, but I don’t dislike them or anything, and I’m not allergic to them.”

“Good, I almost completely forgot about Anubis.” Stepping out of the elevator he walked into a hallway that only held two doors despite it could have easily house two or three on each side. Moving to the one on the right he punched in his own code, getting tackled almost the instant the door was open and now had an armful of Doberman. “Hello Anubis.”

Cloud was curious, how could you forget you lived with a dog? But he followed the man out of the elevator and to the door of what he assumed was their apartment. As soon as the door opened there was a blur of motion and suddenly Sephiroth had a happy wriggling dog in his arms. He couldn’t help it, he giggled as he bent to pick up the duffel bag that the General had dropped when the dog pounced him. Straightening he noticed that he now had the dog’s full attention... and it wasn’t necessarily good attention. He stood still other than saying a soft ‘hello’ to the dog, not knowing really how to react around it.

Instantly the doberman was down, ears pinned back and snarling. “Anubis...” The tone alone in Sephiroth’s voice had the dog stopping, though he did not stop snarling. “He’s going to be living with us... He’s fine.” The dog's ears perked up and he glanced back at Sephiroth, his look almost asking if he was being serious. “Don’t give me that look, you gave me that same look when Tseng brought me home.” If a dog could shrug he just did and moved over to Cloud. Sniffing at him he deemed him alright for the moment and padded back into the house.

Cloud watched the dog react to him and Sephiroth’s words... he’d never heard of a dog understanding the spoken word so well. He couldn’t blame the dog for snarling at him, he’d be wary of somebody new entering his domain as well. His eyes followed the hound back into the house, he really was a beautiful dog. And if there was a dog, he would really never be alone in the apartment... which was probably a good thing. He wouldn’t ever have to freak out over being lonely if Sephiroth and Tseng were gone. While he’d always been a loner so to speak... he really didn’t like actually being alone for long periods of time.

“He’s really smart isn’t he?” He hadn’t missed that Anubis was in fact Tseng’s dog, so he guessed he could understand how Sephiroth could forget about him, especially if he was so smart, it would be like living with an extra person instead of a dog. ...though, how Sephiroth could forget another being living in his own home... was kind of concerning. He hefted his bag and looked back to Sephiroth, not really wanting to be the first to enter the room - mostly so he wouldn’t be in the way of the other man, since he didn’t know if he would just stop and stare at the place upon entering.

“Understatement of the year on that. Dog is scary smart, I never treat him like he’s a dog... if I do I am liable to get the stink eye for months.” Grabbing the second bag he stepped into the room, his first instinct was to unzip and unbuckle his boots and set them into their designated spot. “Boots off at all times inside.” He instructed Cloud. Tseng tended to keep strongly to certain Wutain traditions, no out door shoes inside was one of them. 

Setting the duffle next to the large wrap around leather couch he collapsed onto it for a moment sighing softly. Anubis jumped up and instantly laid down beside him.

Cloud moved into the apartment the door closing behind him and followed Sephiroth’s example in taking off his boots and setting them aside. He rather liked the idea of not having to be in them at all times unless he was in bed. When he stood up he glanced over what he could see of the room... and his jaw dropped in awe. He had to force himself not to get overly giddy and run around looking at everything. He would be living here, hopefully for a while, he would have time to look at it all. He smiled over at Anubis as the dog curled up on the couch with Sephiroth. He moved over to them slowly and placed his duffel next to the other on the floor, before bowing slightly to the dog. “Hello Anubis, I’m Cloud, it’s nice to meet you.”

He didn’t really care if it was silly or not, if Sephiroth was saying he never treated the dog like it was a dog, then Cloud would treat Anubis like he was a person. And one should always properly introduce themselves to the people who lived in the house you had just entered.

Anubis raised his head a very ‘what the fuck was that.’ look in his eyes. Who the hell bowed to a dog? He looked back to Sephiroth to see if he had an explanation. Chuckling softly eyes still closed Sephiroth ran a hand over the dog's head. “He’s new and young... He’ll relax in time.” Shifting he pushed himself up stretching slightly. “Go ahead and get comfortable. I was not able to make up a plan yet which I plan on doing now... We’re going to stay here for the day.” Though he was going to change first... No way in hell he was staying in these damn leathers at home.

Cloud blushed darkly and ducked his head but moved to sit down on the other side of the couch, sinking softly into the leather. A plan? A plan for what exactly? Did there need to be a plan to their day if they weren’t doing any training? “Yes Si-Sephiroth.” Cloud stuttered over his name almost forgetting he didn’t want to be called ‘sir’.

Disappearing back into one of the doors down the hallway, one closest to the living room opened and a slightly disheveled head poked out of the door. “Oh... hello Cloud...” Running a hand through his hair Tseng stepped a little more out of his room, at the moment only wearing black silk sleep pants and a look of pure tiredness. “When did you two arrive?”

Cloud turned as he heard the door open and then Tseng’s already perfect voice saying his name in a sleep roughened tone. An uncontrollable shudder went through his body and he had to swallow hard before he could answer. The man was seriously fucking gorgeous! Cloud fought the blush from his face and forced his eyes up to meet the other man’s. “We just got here a minute or so ago. I hope we didn’t wake you.” He was proud that his voice didn’t squeak when he spoke.

“Seph should have known hearing a new voice I would have woken up.” He yawned rubbing at his eyes and looked around the room spying the two duffel bags. “I’m sorry your room isn’t ready... I …” He yawned again this time hiding it behind his hand. “Got called out. Only drawback being Commander... I have to respond to the shit calls.” Running a hand over his face he crossed his arms over his chest leaning up against the door frame, eyes falling like he was seconds from passing out right then and there. 

Cloud frowned in concern, “Will you be able to go back to sleep now that you know who’s here?” He really hoped so, the guy looked two seconds away from falling on his face. “And the room’s not a problem, I’ll just sleep on the couch for now, if that’s okay. And I’m more than happy to help with getting the room ready if my assistance is needed.” He was having a very hard time keeping his eyes focused on the man’s face... and keeping from drooling. He really needed to find a way to not go retarded when this man was around.

“Niisan… go back to sleep.” Sephiroth stepped out of his room, hair pulled back in a braid and dressed in a simple black T-shirt and basketball shorts.

“Seph, you knew I was going to wake up hearing a new voice here. You should have called me before you arrived.”

Sephiroth actually looked sheepish at the reprimand. “Sorry Niisan. Still… go back to bed, you are an ass when you’re tired.” Tseng didn’t have the energy or brainpower to argue back, simply turned and shut his door again. 

Grumbling about stubborn Wutain’s, file in hand Sephiroth sat back on the couch and absently flipped the TV on. “Now it’s time to figure out your training...”

Cloud’s jaw nearly dropped when Sephiroth came back out... why exactly was he tortured this way? The man looked adorable with his hair braided, though he was sure Sephiroth wouldn’t like a comment like that, and certainly not from him. He watched them with a soft smile on his face which turned into a grin as Tseng disappeared back into his room. It would seem that that one was Tseng’s room, and that other door was Sephiroth’s. He’d have to figure out which door lead to the bathroom later, it was his only other real concern at the moment.

He turned his head to Sephiroth when the man sat down. At the mention of training Cloud flushed, he knew his records weren’t really the best, he’d only started getting better with sword work in the last few classes, and he felt he was only average in his understanding of Materia. That reminded him of his literal run-in with Commander Genesis the previous day and he wondered if he would be seeing more of the man now that Sephiroth was training him. “Okay.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, so just sat there quietly looking around at the beautifully decorated room.

“Just relax... You’re going to be living here hopefully for a while. Here, why don’t you find something to watch while I work on this.” He should have done this last night... Or wait for his brother to wake up. Man was a master speed reader and he did better at planning these types of things then he did. But this was his mentee... He needed to do it.

“Um, then, first, where’s the bathroom?” Cloud didn’t want to have to interrupt him later, and honestly, he didn’t want to be in uniform anymore if they were just saying in. “And is there somewhere I can put the sword so it’s not just lying around?

Sephiroth actually snorted at that and looked up. “You don’t have to worry about your sword just laying around. If you knew how many weapons you were sitting on right now I think you might faint.” Folder in hand he leaned back against the couch and started to flip through the papers. “But we’ll be sharing a bathroom, and it’s the second door on the right.” He absently pointed down the hallway with his pen before starting to jot down notes.

That was not at all the response Cloud had been expecting, he just didn’t want to leave his sword lying on the floor. It just wasn’t right! Sure it was blunted and pretty much useless in an actual fight, but it was his for the time being and he wanted to take care of it properly. He mentally shrugged and grabbed up his bags and headed for the bathroom. Pulling out a change of clothes he sighed as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he really hoped that one day he’d be as buff as either of the other men in this house. He shook his head at himself and changed into an old beat up pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before putting his uniform away and heading back out to the living room. He placed his bags out of the way by a small table and laid the sword on top of them before flopping back down onto the couch.

Even if there were weapons in it, it was still comfortable. He had to wonder about that though... exactly how many and what types? He wondered if he’d even notice them if he was looking for them. He doubted it. Turning to the t.v. he looked down at Anubis, “What do you want to watch Anubis? I’ve never had a t.v. before, so I have no idea what to watch.”

“Put cartoons on Anubis, if this kid’s never had TV before we need to start him off easy.” The dog actually reached up and took the remote from Cloud, setting it under a paw and started to smack a small section causing the channel to change. He stopped when it reached cartoons and pushed the remote away.

“...what are cartoons?” He watched as the dog changed the channel, honestly not surprised he knew how, and then glanced up at the t.v. screen. “Oh, drawn stuff.” He relaxed back into the couch to watch, absently patting Anubis on the head.

The doberman soon melted against him soon moving from lying next to Sephiroth to laying completely against Cloud with his head in his lap. “Well... that is the fastest I have ever seen him take to someone.” He didn’t even take to him that fast. It had taken a few days for the, at the time, Doberman puppy to come near him.

“Really?” Cloud looked down at the dog with a small smile before returning his attention to the ‘rabbit, duck season’ argument on the t.v. Anubis was amazingly soft and it was comforting to pet him. He was glad the dog wasn’t still upset with his existence.

“I guess that is a good thing for you. If Anubis doesn’t like you he’ll make damn sure you know.” Like Tseng’s current bed partner... Anubis hated the blonde and made damn sure they all knew it. Frowning slightly he sat up a little more reading over some of the notes. He tried to keep up with all the notes left by instructors but it would seem their ‘anti bully’ rules weren’t strict enough. He might have to talk to Tseng later about what they could do.

Cloud’s smile grew, “Well then I’m glad he doesn’t dislike me.” He scratched behind Anubis’ ears lovingly before looking over to Sephiroth and seeing his frown. “Is something wrong?” He was suddenly a little scared that his low scores so far were what had put the slightly angry look on the man’s face.

“Just reading over a report from one of your previous instructors... I see they aren’t implementing a policy myself and the other Commanders laid down. Simply shoving certain Cadets onto other instructors hoping it will fix their problem.” He would need to fix that before this became a habit that was impossible to break... Hopefully it hadn’t reached that point yet.

“Oh.” He wonder what policy wasn’t being held to, but decided he should probably just let the man work. A bit bored with the television he gave Anubis’ head a gentle pat before he rose from the couch. He wandered around looking at everything, marvelling at some the pieces he knew were originals. He paused in front of a sword stand hanging on a wall in awe of the scroll work etched into the sheath of one of the swords perched there. He couldn’t read it, but he was sure it was writing. Snapping himself out of his daze he moved back to the couch, leaning his elbows on the back over Sephiroth’s shoulder while his eyes roamed over the vast collection of movies by the t.v. “Everything about this place is beautiful.”

“Wutai is beautiful.” Setting down the reports he looked around the room himself. “It’s disgusting what we’re doing to it. Most of the things here are priceless heirlooms from both our families, brought here to protect them from ShinRa’s fat fingers.”

Cloud frowned, “Is that really all this ‘war’ is? A bid for more from someone who doesn’t need it? A lot of the instructors and other 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIER talk about it a lot. I thought I was learning to fight for something important. ...that doesn’t seem very important and more like we’re the bad guys.” He was a little shocked to learn that both men were from Wutai, but their obvious differences from everyone else certainly made more sense that way, and he was glad the General hadn’t seemed to catch that he was also implying the he and his brother were beautiful as well.

“Well it would be pointless if we weren’t getting our asses royally handed to us. SOLDIER was created as a countermeasure against the Wutain Imperial Assassins. The Assassins are still to this day kicking our asses. There really isn’t a reason to fight... There hasn’t been for years. They want the Mako that is stored in abundance under the island... That is what he sends us in for and it’s what the Wutain’s lay their lives down to protect.”

Blue eyes clouded over with sadness, “Then we are the bad guys. There’s plenty of Mako in other places. My own home town has a reactor near it.” He closed his eyes and flopped down laying with his stomach resting on the back of the couch and his head resting against the back cushion, he was a bit short to have his head reach the seat and his feet hung in the air a bit. “All well, I still want to get stronger so I can protect the people I care about and keep my promise to Tifa. I’m already here after all.”

“War is never pretty, but it is a job we have to do. Outside of war we are protectors, we hunt the monsters that normal men cannot kill on their own. I know you are more than familiar with the type of monsters I am talking about.” Dragons were bitches and even he hated dealing with them.

Cloud nodded his head, “Yeah, I got chased down Mount Nibel once by a Zuu, I thought I was gonna die. Stupid bird brain anyway. I got away because I fell into a mound of snow and nearly froze to death instead.” He turned his face away from Sephiroth as he remembered how most of the people in town had been disappointed when he’d come back alive. Only his mother really cared for him though by the time he’d decided to leave and join ShinRa Tifa had become a good friend. He didn’t need his new mentor to see such an old pain over his features, but he was still unable to not be hurt by it.

Shaking his head Sephiroth went back to reading over the report, working on taking notes on everything the instructors said and working out a general plan of attack for his training. Most of this he would need to see for himself... And how much of it came from his own instructors incompetence. So lost in his notes he didn’t hear when the bedroom door opened, Anubis though did and instantly bounded off the couch and up to his master.

Cloud’s teary eyes snapped open when Anubis jumped off the bed, his gaze following the dog to Tseng. He blinked rapidly and set himself back onto his feet hoping the man wouldn’t be mad at him for lying on the couch like that. He didn’t bother to wipe the single tear from his cheek, feeling that doing so would make it more noticeable. “Um, good morning Tseng.”

Eyes that looked like they were still sleep filled instantly became alert when they spotted the tear still hanging on his cheek. Those same eyes moved swiftly over Cloud’s face reading him in ways no one else could. He didn't say a word about it though, instead pulled his hair into a high messy ponytail and moved into the kitchen. “Good afternoon... do you want something to eat?”

Instantly that snapped Sephiroth out of whatever world he was in. “Don't even think of touching that stove!” In a shot the General was up and across the room shoving Tseng out of said kitchen.

Before Cloud could react in answer to the question Sephiroth was cutting the Turk off, he hiccupped out a laugh at the quick reaction. “Sure, food sounds good.” He wiped the tear from his face and moved over to the kitchen himself. “What is there to make?”

“Out!” Laughing softly Tseng grabbed Cloud and pulled them both out of the kitchen. “Don’t even try, this is his domain and he makes damn sure no one goes in there to mess it up. It’s best to just stay out of there.” Unless you were him and loved to antagonize the man. Releasing Cloud once they were back in the living room he hopped over the back of the couch remote bouncing off the cushion and into his hand as he landed. “Let's see what BS propaganda the fatass up stairs is spewing today.”

Cloud laughed and allowed himself to be pulled from the room, “But I’m good in the kitchen.” He went back to his previous position of being flopped over the back of the couch after watching Tseng jump onto the thing. “So... why exactly do we all work for somebody that nobody seems to like?” The question fell from his thoughts the blonde not realizing he said them aloud.

“Well no matter what you work for him, man owns practically the world, we just work under him directly… some do it willingly because they believe in his ideals, others because it’s the only job out there and they need the money, others because they have no choice at all.” He shrugged finding the news channel and groaned. “Alright fatass what are you doing now.”

“Hmph.” Was Cloud’s only response, totally embarrassed that he’d said that aloud. He had to grin at seemingly everyone calling the President of the company ‘fatass’ though. He’d seen him though and knew it was true that the man was fat. And apparently he was more of an ass than Cloud could have ever imagined, so the term was fitting. He turned his head to watch Tseng’s profile, the man seemed tense and still tired. He stood back up again and moved behind the Turk, hoping he wouldn’t get thrown across the room, he rested his hands on Tseng’s shoulders and began to knead them lightly. He looked hotter with his hair up and looking at him from the back was better for Cloud’s hormones.

Tseng instantly jerked forward, whirling back to look at Cloud. “What are you doing?” His instincts had kicked into overdrive at the unfamiliar touch.

Sephiroth glanced over hearing the sharper tone in his brother's voice. “Strife in here... Now.”

Cloud froze when Tseng jerked away and jumped slightly at Sephiroth’s voice before doing as he was told. “Sorry.” He headed into the kitchen realizing he had just done something very wrong. If nothing else, he should have asked the man for permission first. Finding where Sephiroth was Cloud placed himself out of his way and then simply stood there looking down at his feet.

Setting the pot back on the stove he looked over to Cloud eyes narrowed. “What do you think you were doing?” Did the boy not realize exactly what a Turk was? He actually asked the boy that, seeing if he knew exactly what could have easily happened to him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really thinking about what I was doing. He just seemed so tired.” Cloud took a deep breath, “I only vaguely know what they do.” But he’d been one hundred percent certain that he was about to die a second ago. Unfortunately for him though, the danger of the man just made him more attractive... Cloud was pretty certain he had a serious problem.

“There is a saying among the higher ups, SOLDIER kill the monsters on four legs... Turks kill the monsters on two.” A.k.a. these were man hunters, assassins... “You do not _ever_ lay a hand on him or sneak up on him, may very well be the last thing you ever do.” He wasn’t going to go into the fact it was rude to touch someone you didn’t know... Boy would learn the hard way soon enough.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have asked first.” It made sense to Cloud that the man was an assassin, the way he moved wasn’t how a normal soldier moved, it was far more fluid. “I’ll try my best not to be a bother.” He figured he should probably also apologize to Tseng, but he would wait until he knew Sephiroth was done with him.

This was going to take some getting used to, yeah he had told the Cadet to get comfortable, he just hadn’t expected him to drop everything so easily. Though he was starting to wonder how much of this was teenage hormones driving him to do stupid shit. Oh he may not be a Turk but he could read body language... And that boy blushed hotter than a sunburn in August around his brother.

Trying to distract himself from his stupidity Cloud finally looked up and wondered what Sephiroth was making. He couldn’t really see it through the man though and felt he should attempt to apologize to the other man first before asking what was being prepared. “Should I go and apologize, or just stay here?” He also wondered if he’d just made the dog mad at him too. It would be just his luck.

“That is up to you... If you feel brave enough.” It was strange how the blonde was making him feel comfortable... He normally only ever talked like this around those he had known for years, like the Turks. He would need to watch the blonde a little more closely.

Cloud nodded his head and took a deep breath before heading back into the living room and checking to see if Tseng was even still there.

Tseng had actually retreated back to the room that had once been a training room and was now becoming Cloud’s. It was strange having the boy so utterly comfortable with him already... Not even the Turks were that way when he first joined them.

Not seeing him Cloud chewed on his lower lip, if the man had gone to his room he wouldn’t bother him. Standing in the small hallway he called out softly, “Tseng?”

Anubis sticking his nose out of the door down the hall was a good indication of where Tseng was at the moment. The mutt huffed at him slightly before turning back into the room.

Cloud winced slightly, it would seem he had indeed upset the dog as well. With a mental slap to the back of his head he moved into the doorway. Looking the room over in search of Tseng, “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done something like that without permission.” He was going to have to yank control of himself back from his wayward hormones if he was going to live through his training... or just the next few hours.

Sitting back on his knees, Tseng pushed a stray strand that had escaped back behind his ear. “It’s alright, I know Nibelheim acts a lot different than others... More...touchy you could say. You simply took me by surprise.”

Cloud blushed hearing that Tseng knew where he was from, but then again... he could have read his file just as easily as Sephiroth had been earlier. The one job he knew that the Turks did was security. Well, the one job he had known before he’d been an idiot. “Still, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful and try not to bother you anymore.”

He nodded not really knowing what to say at the moment and instead nodded towards the room. “Why don’t you make yourself useful instead of pouting in the doorway. Help me clear your room out.” There really wasn’t that much left, he had managed to clear most of it out or pack it up last night before he had been called away.

“Of course! Where’s it all going?” Cloud finally entered the room and resisted his immediate urge to play with the man’s ponytail, heading over to a different portion of the room in a bid to keep his hands to himself. He headed for a stack of boxes in the corner, making sure they were full before lifting one into his arms and turning to see where he was supposed to take it.

Tseng was in the process of setting a small group of boxes out in the hallway for the moment, he would have Sephiroth take them back to the back storage room in a bit, he didn’t want Cloud back there at the moment. Though he would need to get the extra furniture from out of there in a few minutes. “Just set them out here... I need to get the extra furniture out of storage.” It was actually all of Sephiroth’s old furniture before they upgraded his room. It wasn’t much but it would be enough for the teen for the moment.

“Okay, will you need help with any of it?” Cloud moved out into the hallway and placed the box with the others before heading back into the room for more. He wasn’t the strongest boy ever, but he could move boxes, so he continued emptying the room, making sure that there was still plenty of room to move around in the hallway as it seemed to fill with boxes. He wondered what was in them, were they just full of knickknacks? Maybe more workout equipment? He mentally shrugged, it wasn’t any of his business anyway. When he’d moved everything out that he could feasibly move by himself he asked, “Anything else I can do?”

“I can get everything in that room.” Leaving Cloud for a moment he returned easily hauling a heavy dresser by himself. Shoving it into the room he made a few trips bringing in new furniture. “Just start to set them up like how you wish... And unpack.”

Cloud nodded his head only slightly surprised that Tseng seemed to be a one-man army. He pushed the dresser to a corner away from the door and placed the eventual bed in the opposite one. He went out and picked up his bags and sword from the living room and set them all down on the bed before pulling everything out. He put his clothes in the dresser and his other amenities on top of it. He put the empty bags under the bed and began moving everything else around. The table beside the bed, the desk over by the door and everything else in the only available corner for the moment until he figured out what to do with it. Once he was finished he went back to the kitchen to see how food was coming along.

Sephiroth was just setting it out on the glass kitchen table, plates already set out and ready for them as he started to dish out the food. It was something simple, a homemade burger with homemade mac and cheese. He really didn’t want to make anything huge for lunch as they had a pork shoulder on the smoker for that night.

“Smells good.” Cloud commented as he entered the room, it looked good too. He felt like he was starving! He was about to sit at the table when he realized he should probably wash his hands before eating, “I’ll be right back.” He headed into the bathroom and washed his hands before coming back and asking, “Does it matter where I sit?” He knew some families had specific places at the dinner table, the Lockharts had at any rate, and he didn’t want to sit in someone’s seat.

“Sit wherever.” There was no assigned seating, hell half the time they ate out in the livingroom while watching a movie. Well if his brother’s OCD wasn’t kicked up for some strange reason. Tseng was already sitting at the head of the table chopsticks in hand despite they were eating mac and cheese.

Cloud nodded and sat down in the closest seat, his stomach growled embarrassingly and he blushed, ducking his head. “Thank you for the food.”

Spying what seemed to be small sticks in Tseng’s fingers Cloud looked over at him curiously, “What are those?” He’d never seen anything like them.

Blinking slightly he looked to his hands, not really thinking someone wouldn’t know what these were. “They’re chopsticks, that is a traditional eating utensil in Wutai.” Sephiroth answered for his brother seeing the Turk was confused by the question. “A lot of native Wutain’s prefer those over the metal we use.”

“Oh, makes sense. I’d just never seen them before. How do you eat with them?” Cloud was curious, he was still only a boy after all.

“With years of training.” Sephiroth grumbled, still not being able to eat half the food his brother could with them.

Tseng snorted softly and picked up a small grouping of mac and cheese and popped it into his mouth. “Not my fault you grew up here among the savages.”

Cloud chuckled quietly and picked up his fork, “Maybe I’ll try and figure those out after I figure out how to use a sword. I like learning new things.” He took a bite of his own mac and cheese and smiled over at Sephiroth, “This is really good.”

“Wanting to learn is always a good thing, there are too many Cadets that I have seen pass through that have no wish to learn but still want to be a SOLDIER 1st.”

Tseng slightly glanced up at that, he could hear something in Sephiroth’s voice, he wasn’t sure what. Not knowing if it applied to the Cadet or not he dropped into his native tongue. “ _Something is bugging you._ ”

Blinking at the Wutain reaching his ears he glanced up and sighed softly replying in slightly broken Wutain. It was a lot harder to learn then he thought it was going to be. “ _The anti bullying policy we put into place is simply being loopholed around. I just do not know how to combat it..._ ”

Cloud smiled at that, glad that his curiosity wasn’t as bad a thing as his first instructor had insisted it was. When they slipped into another language Cloud’s mind when straight to cloud nine, their voices were amazing already, speaking what he assumed was Wutain was even better. His ‘happy place’ was officially filled with that language now... or perhaps... hmmm, he wondered what Tseng would sound like speaking his native language. Nibelheim wasn’t the most musical of languages... but it was the only other one he could speak... He snapped out of his thoughts when his fork hit his plate rather loudly, startled his own language was what he spoke in. “ _Shit._ ” He lifted it quickly as a blush spread across his face, “Sorry.”

Both men looked over to him, brows raised in almost identical expression of ‘wtf was that all about.’ The boy was blushing a lot since he arrived here, that was one thing that Tseng had picked up on almost instantly. Not even thinking after hearing Cloud’s native tongue he dropped into it as well. “ _Are you feeling alright?_ ”

Oh fuck... Cloud’s jaw dropped slightly before he could answer, “ _I’m fine. Just a little in awe I guess._ ” He blushed more for having distracted them from their conversation. But yes, now his happy place was definitely filled with Tseng’s voice speaking his native language. Fuck. He went back to eating his food, purposely not looking at anything else so that he wouldn’t lose his focus and embarrass himself again.

Sephiroth shrugged at Tseng’s look, teenagers confused the hell out of him. They all acted weird around them... Him especially. Though right now Cloud was taking the cake on being strange. Shaking his head Tseng went back to his own food. Kid was strange...

Once Cloud had finished his food he rinsed his dishes off in the sink before asking, “Where should I put them? Or should I just wash them now?” It had been nice eating lunch with his hero... especially since it had been food that his hero had made. But he was pretty sure he was going to have to get over the whole ‘Sephiroth’s my hero’ thing if he was going to get through his training, it was more of a distraction than anything else. He was also going to have to get over his new found fascination with a certain Turk... before it got him killed. ‘Dishes Strife!’ He chastised himself, though losing focus had always been a problem for him.

The two had to keep reminding themselves that Cloud was young and new, he was going to act weird there was no other way to really describe his current actions. Yawning slightly Tseng set his dishes in the sink to be washed later and motioned for Cloud to do the same. He had reports to do but he was still too damn tired... Maybe a nap on the couch would be more beneficial at the moment.

Cloud nodded his head and left his dishes in the sink, though after having done so he really didn’t know what else to do with himself. He leaned back against the counter in thought, trying to come up with something. He’d already put his clothes away... and he really didn’t have anything else. Hmmm... his room was pretty much put together, it’s not like he needed a lot... frankly he’d already been given more than he’d ever had before. Ooooh, “Is there any bedding?” It was fine if there wasn’t it wouldn’t be the first time he’d simply slept on a mattress, but he didn’t think these two wouldn’t have something he could use.

“Closet to the left of the bathroom, that is where all the towels and bedding is kept. Second shelf from the bottom is the bedding for your bed.” His was only a twin, a bed Sephiroth had used as a very young teen. He kept it there in case they had his mother or a guest in general that needed to use the air mattress. “Blankets are the shelf above the bedding.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Cloud pulled himself away from the counter and headed for said closet. Pulling out what he would need he went back to his room and made up his bed and then promptly flopped down onto it. Now what was he supposed to do?

Setting his own dishes down Sephiroth glanced up hearing the near silent tone of his brothers phone. He knew the tone and it was never a good one. Washing the dishes he glanced back every now and then trying not to listen but at the same time trying to get an idea on what was going on. “Called in again?”

Sighing softly Tseng flipped his phone shut nodding. “Yeah... we are having issues with a certain eco terrorist group again.” He rubbed at his face still looking at the phone. “He wants me there now... I’m going to take a shower first...” Wake up a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Anubis belong to Tseng.


	3. Turk down

Cloud laid there staring at the ceiling for a while before deciding to get some training in anyways. He moved to the middle of the room and began running through the sword exercises he was supposed to be mastering. He didn’t bother grabbing up the sword, but focused on adjusting his footing to using his other hand. He’d just focus on getting better until he was told to do something else.

A foot shot out, sweeping his legs out from under him sending the Cadet down onto his ass. “You’re putting too much pressure on one foot, you’ll be easy to disarm with a simple leg sweep that way.” Moving back towards the door Tseng pulled the black tie tight and slipped the black jacket up over his shoulders.

Startled from his concentration on his feet Cloud squeaked as he fell to the floor his eyes snapping up to Tseng’s. With a sigh he gathered himself up and stood again, he wasn’t really sure what he meant, but it looked as if the man was getting ready to leave so he’d have to ask later. He watched as Tseng finished dressing and then shook his head, the guy was too damn hott, and he looked MUCH better in his own uniform than he had in the Cadets uniform. ...granted he looked even better with just pajama pants on... “You going to work?”

“Called in again.” He said zipping his jacket up, hands flattening the Kevlar lined fabric out of habit. Pulling his hair out of the ponytail he had used to keep it dry, not having time to dry it off, the black silk fell down along his back. “Take it easy today, come tomorrow you will wish you had.”

Cloud gulped for two reasons, one that cascade of hair was to die for, and two... he was a little afraid of what that veiled threat entailed. “I’m just trying to figure out how to place my feet now that I’m using a different hand. I won’t push it.”

Nodding he made sure absently that he had all his weapons on him. You would never be able to tell he had over forty weapons on him at the moment... And that was the point. “Just enjoy having a day off while the rest of your fellow Cadets are getting their asses handed to them. Sephiroth is taking a shower... Tell him I’ll be home at some point tonight.”

“Sure thing.” Cloud’s eyes watched the man’s hands as they patted various spots on his body, unable to tear them away. He vaguely wondered why Tseng was even doing that, but honestly couldn’t care at the moment.

“Thank you.” Feeling one was off on his hip he reached down shifting the blade back into the proper position. There... Now he wouldn’t stab himself if he needed to run, which he was sure he was going to have to do.

Cloud swallowed hard as Tseng adjusted something in his pants before finally being able to pull his gaze from the man. However, with his focus shifting from the beautiful man in his doorway it shifted to himself... and with dawning horror he realized he had a rather obvious problem now. Blushing furiously he sank back down to the floor bringing his knees up and encircling them with his arms in an attempt to hide it. “No prob-problem.”

Thankfully for Cloud at that moment he was more distracted by his phone going off then what the boy was doing. “Yes I’m on my way... What do you expect you called me on my day off...oh shut it old man.” Phone still to his ear he walked out of the room absently grabbing his keys as he moved through the house and out the front door.

Cloud blinked after him... who’d he just call ‘old man’? Cloud shook himself as he heard the door close and tried to figure out what Tseng had meant by ‘putting too much pressure on one foot’. As he worked his erection died off so that when he heard another door opening he had no need to be embarrassed as he stuck his head out of his doorway. “Sephiroth? Tseng got called in, said to tell you he’d be back sometime tonight.”

“Thank you.” Came back down the hallway, Sephiroth sticking his head out for a moment before disappearing back into the bathroom. His hair took forever to dry and he had needed to wash it finally. He could almost feel the energy coming off of Cloud... The boy didn’t seem to want to sit still... Take a day off.

Cloud ducked back into his room and tossed himself back onto the bed. He honestly didn’t know what to do with time to himself he hadn’t had any for the three weeks he’d been in the Cadet program. And whenever he’d finally have a moment, Zack would show up and pounce him. Though, he liked the older boy well enough, so being around his hyperactive ass wasn’t a burden or anything. Cloud had actually come to look forward to it. He didn’t know how everything was going to work out now with him being trained by Sephiroth.

Stepping out of the shower he had a shiver run up his back, something felt off... What though? Shivering again he headed out to finish up the training summary. At least... That was what he attempted to do, but he could not focus on it for shit.

Finally sick of staring at the ceiling Cloud headed for the living room flopping onto the couch and seeing that the news was still on the t.v. He picked up the remote and figured out how to change the channel and went surfing for something more interesting to watch.

Being mid day there wasn’t much on other than a few more horrid movies and cartoons. “You can go pick a movie out from the wall if you wish... I’m almost done with my base report, tomorrow we’ll run you through a test and see how much of what was written down was accurate.”

Cloud nodded his head, “Alright.” He stood up from the couch and headed over to the movies looking for interesting titles. He’d never really seen any of them, not having a t.v. he hadn’t ever watched much of anything throughout his young life. His mother was more interested in him learning how to read terrain and hunt for food, find water, build things... though mostly just fixing up their house. She’d taught him to take care of himself and other people. He grabbed out one and looked at the cover before reading the back, it seemed to be a comedy of sorts. “Um, how do I do this?”

Cloud was super embarrassed, but when he’d gone over to Tifa’s to watch movies she was always the one who did everything. And he didn’t want to ruin anything.

Glancing up Sephiroth decided right then and there his evaluation was going to start. “Figure it out.” He wanted to see how the boy could problem solve... That was key to being a SOLDIER, being able to think for yourself. They didn’t always blindly follow orders, even though the horse’s ass would love it if they did.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and turned to the equipment. Slowly he went over everything, he didn’t know what some of the acronyms meant, but others were (hopefully) obvious. He opened the case with the movie finding the disc, so went searching for its player among the equipment in front of him. He powered it on, hit the eject button just incase (Tifa always had to do that because of her dad) and then slide the disc in. He’d watched Tifa do it dozens of times, but this stuff wasn’t his or his best friends’ so he wanted to be extra careful. After that was done the nonsense channel that he’d left it on was still playing, so he went over and grabbed the remote again and looked it over. He pushed a couple buttons before finally hitting the one he wanted and having the previews on the movie playing on the screen. With that he sat back down on the couch to enjoy it.

Good the boy used his brain. Picking his notes up he jotted some things down, though his brain kept telling him this boy might be a better candidate for the Turks over SOLDIER... He would have to keep a close eye on him... Who knows maybe he would actually willingly give up a Cadet to the Turks instead of fighting tooth and nail for them.

Cloud sat through the movie mostly quietly, though it did pull a few laughs out of him. But he kept glancing over at Sephiroth wondering if being such high rank was really worth it if there was so much paperwork involved. And feeling bad since he knew that the paperwork the man was currently doing was his own fault. “Is being the General fun? Or, rather, do you enjoy it?”

The pen Sephiroth was holding fell still, still pressing against the paper gently. Was being the General fun? No... no it wasn’t. “It is what I was trained to be.” Were the only words he could come to find, he had never thought about if he enjoyed his job, it was what he had been raised his entire life to be.

Cloud frowned over at him, trained to be? He thought about it for a moment, recalling all the snippets he’d heard over the last three weeks. Sephiroth had literally been trained from a young age to be in SOLDIER... “Okay, so you don’t find it fun. I guess that could be a good thing. I don’t think I’d want taking life away from another being to become fun. I get that it becomes necessary, but fun? I really hope not. Why did you decide to train me?”

“I told Niisan to find me someone to train. He’s been scouting all incoming Cadets for a few years now trying to find someone that he thought was worthy, seems you were the lucky one huh.”

“Oh, so it’s not because it’s something you wanted to do?” Cloud was curious why he would agree to something like that as it sounded as if he didn’t actually want to do it, especially if he wasn’t going to look for a candidate himself. He also wondered what made him so special? He was the runt of the litter so to say.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, he wasn’t a teacher... Never had been and never would be. His brother was the one that could teach a duck to talk if he wanted to. He didn’t say anything to the question, he didn’t know how to respond to that without it sounding bad.

Cloud grinned at him, “Well, I’ll try my best not to make it difficult for you.” He could tell Sephiroth wasn’t really comfortable with his questioning so he went back to watching the movie.

It also did not help that he was not used to dealing with teens, on top of the fact he felt actually anxious... Something wasn’t right and it was making him twitchy and jittery... What though he didn’t know.

A few minutes later Cloud’s curiosity got the better of him again, “Has your hair always been that beautiful silver color? Or does Mako have something to do with it?” The words fell from his lips as he was watching Sephiroth work. His head resting on his pulled up knees. As his brain registered what he just asked he blushed and smacked a hand over his mouth, “I’m sorry, I don’t really need an answer to that.” He turned his attention to the ending credits of the movie and stood up to take it out and put it away before searching around for something different to watch.

Sephiroth blinked slowly at the question, eyes raising from the papers. “You don’t have a filter do you…” He was starting to wonder if this kid was right in the head. He was acting strange... More so then he would give nerves credit to for being picked to work with him.

Cloud winced, “I’m sorry. I just think too much and don’t notice when my mouth starts moving. It’s part of why I try not to talk a lot. Most people don’t want to know what I’m thinking.”

“That is one thing we need to work on, especially living here.” There was too much classified information here. A boy that ran his mouth like that was liable to give something away.

“Yes sir... er sorry.” Cloud grabbed out a movie at random and put it in as he mentally cursed his overactive imagination and inability to not question everything. “I’ll work on it more.”

“See that you do...” Closing up the report he set it down by the front door and his boots. That way he wouldn’t forget it easily. Setting a hand on the door he looked at it a moment before starting to pace slightly around the room.

Cloud watched him as he moved wondering if he always did that or if something was bothering him. He really hoped it wasn’t something he’d done. But with what had just happened he was kind of afraid to ask, so ultimately he turned back to the t.v. and tried to focus on the movie.

He was twitchy all the way till dinner time, having finally sat down but was jumping slightly at every little noise. He hated when this happened... It always meant something bad was going to happen... To who or what he did not know. Dinner gave him a much needed distraction, and to help more he decided to allow Cloud to ask anything he wanted to within reason. 

Cloud watched several more movies, doing his best to stay out of the other man’s way, but he was getting kind of worried about him. Sephiroth reminded him of his mother when he was little, before his dad had died. She would pace all over the house, randomly cleaning things that weren’t even dirty, or baking just to give herself a distraction. She only did it when she felt something was wrong with his father, and she was usually right. He’d asked her about it finally when he was twelve having had a dream about it. He hadn’t known why she’d done it when he was little, but she explained that it was how she worried. Finally sitting down at the kitchen table he had to ask, “Sephiroth, are you alright?”

Sephiroth blinked slightly setting the food down in front of him. Having already given him permission to ask anything within reason and get the truth he sighed softly sitting down himself. “Something feels wrong.” He had always been more in tune to the world around him, especially when it came to his family... Right now he was beyond on edge.

“Hmmm, my mother used to do that. She just always knew when something was wrong with my dad. I’ll never forget the day he died because of that.” Cloud shuddered at the memory, his mother had been a wreck that day, it was also the day he’d become friends with Tifa. “It doesn’t feel that bad does it?” Cloud looked over at him a little scared, he didn’t want someone close to the General to die, that would be horrible!

He glanced over at him, not really knowing what to say in regards to the loss of a parent... Both of his were dead, had been since he was born. “I don’t know.” It had been a long time since he had felt like this... A really long time. Picking at his food he needed a distraction. “You asked about my hair earlier... I was born with it like this... But I was also born with Mako already so I do not know what was the cause.”

Cloud blinked, he had Mako in him when he was born? ‘His parents must have been intense people.’ He mentally shook himself, it seemed the guy needed a distraction if he was answering a question from hours ago. “Well, whether it’s natural or not, it suits you. Do you enjoy training?”

“I didn’t, not until Niisan arrived at ShinRa. Training was something I was forced to undertake under the hands of the man I had believed up until that point was my father. Once Niisan arrived I began to train under him.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d enjoy being forced through SOLDIER training, it’s hard work, but it’s something I want to do. How was your brother able to make it better for you? Wait... were you kidnapped or something?” Cloud was a bit shocked, why would someone force their child to do such things, let alone someone else’s under the pretense of them being theirs. That was just fucked up.

Sephiroth chuckled, realizing that Cloud thought they were actually brothers. “We’re cousins... Not actual brothers...we simply call each other that. Our grandmothers are sisters, mine married a scientist that worked for the new ShinRa... Tseng’s stayed in Wutai. My parents are both dead, died shortly after I was born.” Well his father died before hand.

“Oh, so, who was it that told you they were your father?” It still seemed like an asshole thing to do, but he was glad Sephiroth knew the truth now at least.

“The man that claimed to be my father. He was all I knew and that is what he told the President when I was presented to him for the Cadets. It wasn’t until I met Niisan and he recognized facial features on me that he dug farther into records.”

Cloud had to smile at him, “No, I meant who was the person who claimed to be your father. But I guess that’s not really important. The guy was obviously enough of a dick to do something like that.” Cloud shook his head, “So you look enough like your actual family for people who knew them to know. That’s good. I look like my father except for my hair and eye color. I’m glad you know the truth.”

“But back to my first question; how did Tseng make training better for you?” He was really curious about that. It was obvious the Turk was good with the type of sword Sephiroth preferred and he knew that SOLDIER didn’t use such thin blades. At least he’d been told that the only two to ever use something different than the Buster swords were the General and Commander Rhapsodos.

“Next time you are out in the livingroom look at some of the pictures on the wall... My father is up there I’ll let you make the call on who it is.” Deciding it was actually time to eat his food, he stopped picking at it. “Niisan is a natural born trainer... He knows what he is talking about and how to go about explaining it in a way you can understand. Until he was made Commander he was the Turk instructor.”

Cloud made a sound of understanding and nodded his head as his mouth was full with his own food. Sephiroth was just as good with food as his mother was... oh gee, something else they had in common. Cloud chuckled to himself at the thought, it was going to be easier to get over the hero worship than he’d thought if he kept comparing the General to his mother. Now he’d just have to work on not being an idiot in front of Tseng and not blurting things out at random.

“Anything else?” He asked after killing off half his plate. That feeling was only getting worse by the minute and it was driving him nuts. It was getting so bad he actually pulled his phone out and sent a text to his brother hoping it wasn’t him he was getting this feeling about.

Cloud shrugged, “You got any tricks I could use to keep my thoughts to myself?” It hadn’t ever really been a problem before, he was generally so quiet even when speaking that no one heard him if something slipped. But he knew SOLDIER were enhanced and hearing was part of that, he’d have to find a way to control himself.

That he was utterly clueless on, he had never had that issue and growing up around Turks that was never an issue with anyone. “You would have to ask Tseng.” Really he had no idea, his answer without stopping himself to think first would have been ‘just keep your mouth shut’.

Cloud nodded and finished his food. Well until he could not make a fool of himself around the Turk, he’d just try his best to not talk, it was always his best option before anyway. He got up and rinsed his dishes off, “Would you like help with the dishes or anything?”

Sephiroth shook his head back to absently picking at his food. “Go get ready for the night, we start early.” Though he doubted he was going to sleep at this rate. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire.

“Then you should probably actually eat, you’ll have more strength to deal with life’s obstacles that way.” Cloud smiled softly at him as he left the kitchen, he headed to his room for his pajamas and soaps then grabbed a towel from the cupboard before hitting the bathroom. Once he was clean he got out and dried off and slipped into his pajamas before leaving the room. He replaced his soaps on top of the dresser and set to drying his hair. He was actually surprised that neither man had commented on his hair at all, most people couldn’t help it when they first saw it. Even Zack called him ‘Chocobo head’.

There was also a strong difference between those two and the rest of the populace. They generally were more mature than the rest of the world... At least in public... Behind closed doors all bets were off. Setting down with a glass of a dark amber liquor Sephiroth tried to push the dark feeling to the back of his mind.

Once his hair was finally dry Cloud laid his towel across the end of his bed to dry and wandered back into the living room. As Sephiroth had suggested he went around and investigated the photos on the walls, seeing younger versions of both Sephiroth and Tseng as well as other Turks, SOLDIER and what were obviously family members. He was surprised that it was so obvious to pick out who was related to who, and Sephiroth’s dad was fucking hott! And had apparently been a Turk... his eyes spied an old photo that seemed to be made up of Turks where he found the man again after having come to the conclusion he was Sephiroth’s dad from looking at a couple of others. The two men were practically identical, except of course for hair and eye color. Seriously though the man was drool worthy the same as Tseng... which made him wonder why he wasn’t interested in Sephiroth, but whatever. He mentally shrugged at himself before turning away from the photographs. He wondered if Tifa had finally friended him because she realized he wasn’t into her... they had gotten much closer after Cloud had realized he was gay. He shrugged for real before sitting back down on the couch next to Anubis. “Hey Anubis, you bored of me yet?”

“You finally find it?” Sephiroth asked, having been watching silently while Cloud was looking at all the pictures, he had seen him pause at several of them mainly the one actually of his father. He was curious though to see if Cloud had mistaken the picture of Tseng’s mother to be his sister, she was young enough almost to be his sister. Anubis glanced up at him when he sat down but went back to chewing on the bone between his paws.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Cloud chuckled at the dog, “Um, I think so. I mean you look practically identical. He was a Turk? At least I’m assuming from Tseng’s uniform earlier that that photo is full of Turks...” Though perhaps he shouldn’t assume so much... that was probably bad to right?

“You’re right... My father was the former Commander. He was assigned to guard over Professor Hojo and my mother as they worked on the SOLDIER program up in your home town… he never made it back to ShinRa.”

“I’m sorry.” Cloud murmured, he couldn’t imagine what it was like to grow up thinking one man is your father only to find out your real one disappeared while protecting scientists. “What happened to your mother?”

“I was told she died during birth... But it was Hojo that told me that so I do not know how much of it is truth. There are no records of her after my birth, I don’t know where she is or if she is even alive.” He doubted it... Hojo was not above removing someone once their usefulness ran out.

“I’m sorry.” He had the urge to go over and hug the General, but thought better of it. After all, they didn’t really know each other. And while Tseng had forgiven him his forwardness, putting it down to his backwater upbringing, he was pretty certain a hug was out of the question. He honestly didn’t want to know what it felt like to not know what had happened to your own parents. “Hojo...” Sephiroth had mentioned that his father was protecting him, but Cloud also recalled some of the 2nd Class SOLDIER complaining about a scientist named Hojo. And from what he knew of his town’s history he could figure out that the scientists had probably used the ShinRa Mansion... which was now overrun with monsters from the experiments done there... or so it was said. He didn’t think he ever wanted to meet this Hojo person.

Turning his attention back to the TV he took another sip of his drink, trying hard to keep his mind off of everything. Cloud was thankfully offering up a somewhat tolerable distraction. “You should head to bed soon, training with me starts even earlier than you’re used to.” He needed to prove to Angeal that he could do this.

“Will...” Cloud paused, he was going to ask if Sephiroth would be okay alone with the mood he seemed to be in, but... if Cloud wasn’t there he’d have had to be. He shook his head, “Goodnight Sephiroth.” And he gave Anubis a pat on the head before going to his room. He closed the door behind him, went and tossed the towel onto the desk and turned off the light before climbing into bed. He hoped that Tseng got home soon, perhaps he could console Sephiroth.

Knowing he needed to sleep, Sephiroth had pulled the big guns out... Drinking until he knew he would pass out the minute his head hit the bed. So drunk by that point, he did not hear the front door open nor the crashing of a body slamming into the coffee table, across walls and finally into his brother's bedroom.

Cloud had slept fitfully, waking slightly as he heard Sephiroth finally head to bed. He woke fully, completely disoriented, as a few thuds sounded out in the hallway. Rubbing his eyes he slowly climbed from the bed, his mind slowly registering the last day and recalling where he was. He headed for the door and poked his head out, the lamp in the living room was still on so he could see alright, though most things were shadow against shadow. Not immediately seeing anything wrong he went to go back to bed, but the odd smell stopped him.

He knew that smell, he’d been around to many people mangled by monsters not to know what blood smelled like. He came out of the room fully and looked around, more alert now then he had been. He noted the blood trail and followed it from Tseng’s door to the front door, he figured there would be more if he left the apartment. But, Phil or someone would have seen him right? So, maybe it wasn’t so bad?

He went and knocked on Sephiroth’s door first, but all he could hear was slight snoring. He figured the man had probably drunk himself to sleep so that he could ignore how he was feeling. So he went and knocked on Tseng’s door. He wasn’t sure if the Turk would need or want help, or really how much help he could be, but he had to try or he’d never get back to sleep.

There was no actual response, only the sound of labored almost pained breathing from within the room. No one knew where Tseng was, Phil having gone to bed this late at night leaving the front desk monitored by the Turk on duty back at ShinRa... And they all knew how easily distracted he tended to be, especially with the things going on under the plate. Lying on the floor he tried to desperately get air into his lung, only feeling burning as he did.

Hearing the labored breathing as he listened for a response had Cloud’s panic spiking making his voice far louder than he’d planned, “Tseng? Do you need anything?” He didn’t want to enter the man’s room without permission, especially since he was sure that even on his deathbed the Turk could probably kill him faster than anyone he knew. You didn’t get to the top ranks of an assassin organization by being slow or allowing a little thing like dying to stop you. He wasn’t supposed to go into Sephiroth’s room either, but he would go in there and haul the General’s drunk ass out of bed if he had to, before surprising Tseng. All the warnings he’d be given throughout the day about the Turk were now well embedded.

He could hear Cloud, tried once or twice to call out in some way, but the only sound that managed to escape his throat was a gurgling sound as blood pooled in his throat. A bullet proof vest only lasted for so many bullet hits before it became utterly useless... He discovered the magic number was 5...

Cloud heard the change from heavy breathing to gurgling and knew he would need Sephiroth anyway. He went back to the General’s door and pounded on it before seeing if it would open, “Sephiroth! Tseng’s hurt, come help me!”

Bolting upright Sephiroth looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was and who the hell he was. Rubbing at his face he tried to tune out the pounding not knowing if it was the door or his head, that was when he caught the sound that stood out to his sharp hearing... The sound of gurgling. Instantly the man was up and out of the room, not caring he was only in his underwear at the moment. 

Blowing into the room he stopped dead at the pure stench of blood that filled the room. “Niisan…” Dropping down beside him, he literally ripped the blood soaked jacket off seeing the bullet proof vest under was riddled with holes. Knowing it was useless after 5 rounds he felt panic setting in... that many pierced his chest...

Cloud jerked back to the wall as Sephiroth came flying out of his room and into Tseng’s. He moved over to the now open doorway and gasped at the sight, “What should I grab?” Years of treating people mauled by monsters with his mother had him calming slightly at finally seeing what the problem was. Granted he didn’t know where anything really was other than clean towels...

There was no way Balto was home if Tseng was in this condition, his brother would have snuck off as normal most likely none of the Turks knew where he was. He couldn’t take him to the hospital... He didn’t have a choice. “I’m sorry Niisan... My bracer on my bedside table... Grab it now.”

Cloud nodded and headed back to Sephiroth’s room, grabbing the bracer he ran back and handed it to him silently. He stood in indecision for a moment before asking, “Should I call anyone for help?”

“No one is here, they are all under the plate.” Which was why he was about to do what he was. “I’m really sorry Niisan...you can kill me later.” Slipping the bracer on he activated the Materia within pushing the high powered Cure into his brother’s chest. The reaction was almost instant, Tseng’s body drew up and the gurgling gave way to retching.

Seeing this Cloud headed for the closet and grabbed several towels before moving back into the room and setting them down in a clear spot next to Sephiroth, then he went in search of a bucket. Finding one under a sink he came back with it after rinsing it out. “Is Curing him bad then?” Cloud wasn’t sure if that was a reaction people had from being Cured or not, but Tseng seemed to be in just as much pain now that he wasn’t bleeding everywhere as he had been before. The blonde was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“He’s allergic to Mako, almost all natural born Wutain’s from the island are.” Healing the wounds on his chest he lifted him up, holding him in a way he would continue to retch into the bucket. It always made it easier when asking a SOLDIER that was Wutain where they were from... If they were in SOLDIER they sure as hell weren’t from the island.

“Ahh, is it because there’s so much natural Mako there?” Cloud felt a little dumb standing there not really doing anything. But he wasn’t sure what to do, though the smell of blood in the room wasn’t helping his concentration any. He spied a window and went over to crack it open to hopefully help with the smell. He wasn’t sure if he should try cleaning up the blood trail and whatnot or wait for Tseng to be done so they could move him out of the mess first.

This was one of those questions that Cloud would not get an answer for. He knew why... Had seen it first hand exactly why the Mako affected Wutain’s so differently, but that was something no one other than he, his brother and his aunt knew. “Watch him, it sounds like he is done throwing up... I need to get things to clean him off with.”

“Alright.” Cloud knelt down beside the Turk and made sure his head stayed elevated just in case. He wasn’t worried about his question going unanswered, he was sure there were lots of questions he would eventually ask that he didn’t really need to know the answers to.

Tseng was actually conscious through all of this, eyes opened but just barely and were slowly moving around the room as he took in great gasps of air trying to fill his lungs once more. Blood still clung to his lips and hair causing the black locks to become matted and stick to his face.

Cloud looked the man over, noting the obvious bullet holes in the clothing and shook his head. That was something he had always wondered about, SOLDIER fought with swords... how was that a defense against bullets? He knew they wore armor... but it wasn’t really all the bulletproof from what he’d seen. Though he supposed it could be different from what they wore around ShinRa when they went on missions. He noticed Tseng’s eyes roving around the room and felt a huge swell of sympathy for the man, he would have allowed himself to fall unconscious with how much pain the man must be in, but it seemed the Turk was still at least somewhat aware. “It’s alright Tseng. Sephiroth will be right back and we’ll get you cleaned up.” He spoke softly not wanting to startle the man whose head was currently resting against his leg.

Tseng’s eyes slowly blinked before looking up at him, for the first time registering who it was next to him. It was hard for him to see all that well right now. His body was simply trying to function on a fraction of the blood supply it normally housed.

Cloud gave him a wane smile, “You really shouldn’t hide in your room when you’re hurt. Makes it difficult to help you out.”

He closed his eyes for a second, he hadn’t been trying to hide... He had been moving on instinct knowing if he got home there would be help. He was surprised Sephiroth hadn’t been there the minute he opened the door.

“Though I guess this must be why Sephiroth was so tense this afternoon.” Cloud commented absently as he waited for the man to return.

Opening his mouth it took a moment for words to form, it was hard to speak... Even harder to think. “He... always... Done that.”

Cloud chuckled, “He kind of reminds me of my mother. They seem to have a lot in common.” He brushed some of the drying blood from Tseng’s chin, “You look like crap by the way.”

“I’m sure... You’re a bed of roses... When you... Play... bullet sponge...” Even hurt there was dry sarcasm in his voice. He couldn’t help it, boy was being an ass saying he looked like shit... Well no fucking shit Sherlock he just got shot up, he had more lead in him then paint!

“Well, at least your sarcasm is in tact. I deduce that you shall be fine.” Cloud smiled down at him, his panic finally leaving and he slumped a bit. More asleep than awake now that his heart wasn’t in his throat he moved so that Tseng’s head was now resting in his lap. “Sorry, if that hurt you.”

“Shot...poisoned...don’t think...more pain...” Ohh it was getting hard to think and even harder to talk. Feeling the shift he closed his eyes once more feeling really light headed. He didn’t even register when Sephiroth returned to the room another person in toe… nor the feeling of an IV and blood being inserted into his arm. The Turk on duty once he was done watching everything had quickly called Veld with the location of his missing Commander, Balto arriving a few seconds ago, medical bag and full supplies in hand.

Cloud shook his head with a frown, poor guy. He looked up as Sephiroth and someone else came into the room. It was obvious the guy was a Turk, and that he had far more medical expertise than anyone Cloud knew, and that included the doctor in his home town. He helped as he could, but honestly felt like he was in the way now.

The man that looked so much like a certain puppy moved with expert ease. Propping a box open that had Tseng’s name labeled on it he started to pull vial after vial out. “Let’s get him cleaned up while I get his Mako ready.” He already had blood going to help replenish what was currently on the carpet around them. Getting rid of the foreign Mako was the next task.

“Um, how exactly? No, nevermind. I know how to clean things, I’m just tired. Though I’m sure you’re tired as well. ...” Cloud rubbed his eyes and shook his head before convincing his body to move. He carefully got out from under Tseng’s head and grabbed one of the towels he’d already brought in, he headed for the bathroom and ran a portion of it under the hot water before coming back and gently cleaning off the man’s face. He wasn’t sure what they wanted to do with the guy’s clothing and honestly wasn’t sure he could handle it if they needed to undress him.

Balto though did need to undress him, to make sure everything was healed and there was nothing that had been missed. Knowing the uniform was trashed he simply cut the rest of the clothes from him, removing even his underwear as they too were destroyed. “That Cure is going to make him sick for a while... But you saved his life Seph...”

Cloud did his best to wash off the parts of Tseng he could reach from being seated near the man’s head. He looked away with a blush as the other Turk cut away his pants and underwear. The man’s body was graceful and lean and Cloud was sure that if he weren’t so tired he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep after seeing and feeling all of this amazing skin. Once the man’s torso, back, and arms were clean of the blood, sweat and puke he began to try and get it all out of his hair.

Balto noticed absently the way the new Cadet was looking at his Commander, it was hard not to notice when the boy was making it fairly obvious with the bright blush when he cut his pants away. He nudged Sephiroth jerking his head slightly towards Cloud.

“ _Shut it Fair I know..._ ” He dropped into Banoran figuring his new mentee didn’t speak more than a word or two.

Cloud looked up as the other two men began speaking, he wasn’t sure what they were saying... and was sure that that was the point, but he didn’t miss the word ‘Fair’. He looked from Sephiroth to the Turk and blinked... he looked like Zack... he blinked some more and then went back to cleaning out Tseng’s hair. His tired mind finally losing all sense of embarrassment or any other emotion besides ‘sleepy’.

Tseng at some point had fallen unconscious, his body knocking itself out to help limit the amount of blood and oxygen it needed to consume at the moment, the newest Mako pushing the foreign Mako out. It allowed him to try and heal what little was left to be healed.

Finished with Tseng’s hair, at least as finished as he could be Cloud got up and dumped the bloody towel in the bathroom. He grabbed up another and went about cleaning up the blood trail through the house like some kind of robot.

Leaving Balto for the moment, Sephiroth gently took the newest towel from Cloud and hauled him up. “Go to bed... We’re canceling training at least for the time being. Get some sleep, I’m going to need help tomorrow.” His brother would still be down for at least part of the day, and he was a bitch when he was sick.

Cloud took a moment to focus in on Sephiroth, “Okay.” He ambled his way to his room, closing the door behind him and fell onto the bed instantly asleep.

Shaking his head Sephiroth took over what the blonde had been doing. He knew Tseng was in good hands with Balto. The two might butt heads now and then but Balto would never harm Tseng intentionally... Not when he was down. It went against the oath he took, and if there was one thing about Turks... They kept their word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balto Fair belongs to Tseng


	4. First Blood

Cloud woke up to an awful smell, he was instantly awake, but couldn’t figure out what the smell was. He slowly rose up onto his knees on the bed and rubbed the sand from his eyes... his hands smelled even worse! Blinking he focused on them and realized that he had gone to sleep without cleaning himself up first. “ _Ugh, I hate the smell of blood._ ” He got off the bed, glad that he had been too tired to have climbed into it so only the blanket on top was dirty... and the pillow case. He went out into the hall but couldn’t hear anything so he went to check if the bathroom was clear.

The house looked as if nothing had happened, save for the blood soaked towels sitting in the kitchen sink for the moment and the trash bag laid next to the sink filled with the used medical supplies and empty blood and IV bags. Sephiroth had refused to leave his brothers side that night, falling asleep next to him on his massive bed... Anubis curled up at their feet.

Finding it empty he grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower, washing the blood and vomit off of himself. He took the clothes back to his room and tossed them in the corner with his other clothes. Then he headed for the kitchen and began opening cupboards in order to find out where everything was. He went around cracking open all the windows he could reach in order to air out the blood smell, then grabbed a trash bag and stuffed the dirtied towels into it so that he could clean the sink and make some breakfast. He wasn’t sure what either of his new housemates would want to eat, or if they were allergic to anything... but he figured generics were a good place to start. So he decided to make waffles and hot chocolate.

It was the smell of food that pulled a now very hungover Sephiroth out of his fitful sleep. It took him a good several minutes to remember that they weren’t the only ones living there at the moment. Sitting up slightly he looked down at his brother. The man would be out for hours if not most the day, he still had an IV attached to his arm with strong pain meds in it. He was unsurprised to find that Anubis was gone, the dog would be out in the kitchen almost instantly looking for food.

Cloud chuckled as Anubis trotted into the kitchen, “Good morning Anubis. I’m not sure what you eat... I don’t think waffles would be the best idea though. Think you can point it out for me and I’ll get it for you?” He couldn’t recall seeing dog food or anything, but he could have missed it... or the dog could in fact eat something he actually had to make.

Anubis did not move, only sat down beside Cloud and looked expectantly up at the stove. Tseng didn’t give him dog food, dog was too damn smart and picky for that knock off shit. Dog ate just as well as he and Sephiroth did.

Cloud looked down at him and shrugged, “Fair enough. If you get sick, it’s not my fault.” ‘...but just in case, I’ll make some bacon too.’ He pulled it from the fridge and grabbed out a frying pan and set to work. Once he had several waffles and a couple packages of bacon made up he set the plates on the kitchen table. Then he turned back to the stove to heat up milk for hot chocolate, once it was hot he poured himself a mug full and mixed in the chocolate, “Hmmm, do you want milk or water Anubis?”

What did he look like a cat? Why the fuck would he want milk? And that was exactly the look he gave Cloud... Almost like he was dealing with a really stupid puppy at the moment. “You’re going to find that he has more personality than half the humans out there.” The smell of bacon had pulled him out of bed, hell who wouldn’t get out of bed for bacon?

Looking up at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice Cloud smiled at him, “Is there something wrong with milk? It’s good for you and it’s delicious.” He made the dog a plate with a waffle and half a dozen pieces of bacon, he’d give him more if wanted it once he was finished, then got the pup some water. He sat his mug down on the table before turning back to Sephiroth, “You want some hot chocolate?”

“He’s a dog, dog’s don't exactly drink milk, that's a cat thing.” He sat down nodding slightly at the question and pulled his plate towards him. He piled his plate high leaving enough for Cloud knowing that Tseng wasn’t going to eat at all probably for the rest of the day.

Cloud poured the man a mug of hot milk and mixed in the chocolate before heading back over to the table. He placed Sephiroth’s mug in front of him and then set down to fill his own plate and eat. He’d have to remember that Anubis didn’t like milk. He wouldn’t know the differences between a cat and a dog though, he’d never had pets before.

“I will give you credit... You do know how to cook.” Depending on how his brother was doing would decide if they went to ShinRa for training of if he would just take the blonde down to the pool and start working on survival and water drops.

Cloud blushed slightly at the compliment, “Thanks.” Once he was full he rinsed his dishes off and left them in the sink while he cleaned up and put away everything he’d used to make breakfast. He wondered what they would be doing today, and if Tseng was really alright. But his curiosity could wait.

“Katana is due back to check on Niisan soon, depending on what he says will dictate what we do today.” If Katana said he would be alright they would take the trek to ShinRa to begin actual work, if not well... The chocobo was going to get wet.

“Okay.” Cloud washed up the dishes and put them away before heading into the living room and sinking into the couch. He’d just wait then... he wondered what kind of name Katana was... but then realized he was probably a Turk, and therefore it was his code name. That lead him to thinking about how Turks got their code names and what his would be if he were a Turk. ‘Probably Chocobo.’ He grimaced at the thought.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked seeing the boy grimacing for no reason. He had to be thinking about something... Just what he had no idea.

Cloud blushed slightly, “I was wondering how Turks got their code names... and then wondered what mine would be if I was one... I don’t really want to be known as ‘Chocobo’ for the rest of my life.”

“Most of them are based upon the weapon they are proficient with, only the officers have call names not associated with weapons. I do know that they are all call names, and you will only get their real names if they tell them to you.” Which considering he was a Cadet was a fat chance of that happening.

“Based on their weapon huh? That’s kind of nifty.” In that case Cloud wouldn’t have a name, since he wasn’t proficient with much of anything... maybe a frying pan?

That would be a title he would have to fight over, a certain little old woman in Wutai currently had full possession of the fryingpan name. He really doubted that anyone would be able to take that from her any time soon.

Cloud sighed and curled up in the corner of the couch wondering when this Katana person would get here. Which reminded him, “Who was it that was here last night? He was Turk right?”

Sephiroth raised a brow, surprised the blonde hadn’t made the connection yet. “That was Katana. He’s the Turk medic.” He was also special opts, one of the only ones trained enough to be special opts for the Turks... If Tseng had not been made Commander he would have made that squad easily.

“Oooh.” Now Cloud felt like a moron. He buried his face in the arm of the couch and just stayed that way, he was still kind of tired, but knew he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep now that he was up.

When Katana arrived he raised a silent brow at Sephiroth seeing the Cadet curled up like he was. “Did you beat him or something?”

Sephiroth actually growled and hucked something at him. “Stupid Gongagan... Go check on Tseng.”

Cloud looked up sleepily at the commotion and saw Katana as he passed through the room. Rubbing his eyes Cloud sat up finally, “Why would he think you beat me? Do I look black and blue?”

“Cause you look like you are hiding, cuddled up in the corner like I ‘beat you like a red headed step child’...” He had been watching far too many of his brothers movies... He was starting to quote from them.

Cloud snorted and began giggling, “Sorry. What will we be doing today?”

“If katana clears Tseng and orders him just to rest we can head to ShinRa and begin your training. If he deems that he needs to be watched still we’ll go down to the pool and begin your water training.” He was close by that way in case he needed to get up stairs.

“Water training?” Cloud had never heard of that before. He hoped that Tseng was well enough that they could go to the ShinRa building, but he was also super curious about whatever ‘water training’ was.

“There will be times when it is too dangerous to deploy on land, so they will deploy us out in a lake or ocean... You need to know how to jump from an aircraft into water and swim.”

“Oh, makes sense. I know how to swim, though certainly not well enough to make it far in the ocean.” And while he was daring... he’d never jumped off of anything without skis or a snowboard attached to his feet. Unless falling off of Mt. Nibel counted.

“And this will be fully geared and with your weapon. It makes a large difference.” Granted he didn’t know how to swim until he met Tseng, but there had been a great difference between swimming in the Turk pool for fun, and diving out of a helicopter in full battle leather.

Cloud pulled a face that was both horror and resignation. “So, I should go get changed either way right?”

He nodded and stood heading in to where Balto was with his brother. “Well good news is, despite being heavily poisoned he was completely healed. He just needs to rest and let the Mako work the shit out of his blood.”

Cloud got up and went to his room to change, pulling out his uniform and strapping the sword in place. He was not going to enjoy swimming with all of this on at all. Everything on but his boots he went back out to the living room to wait for the verdict.

“Meet me down at the car, we’re going to ShinRa.” Balto was going to have the camera’s turned on in the apartment so Phil could keep an eye on him. That made Sephiroth feel better also, knowing his brother was going to be down and out at least for the rest of the day.

Cloud levered himself up and headed for the door, putting his boots on before leaving. Though he made sure he had his ID first, he didn’t want to be unable to get back in... or currently use the elevator. He got to the first floor just fine and counted spots to find his way back to which one of these identical cars was the one he’d come in. He was hoping that was where he was supposed to go...

When Sephiroth arrived down stairs, changed into his normal leathers he pointed one more car down. “Look at the plates, see how that one has a C in it... That is Commander.”

Cloud simply nodded and moved over to it, he was close at least.

Gaia Sephiroth really hoped that he could do this. He had never taught anyone... Well other then a lesson in keeping their mouth shut. Angeal was going to lecture him to death and Genesis was going to laugh his ass off at him.

Cloud wondered on their way back to ShinRa HQ if Sephiroth had his own vehicle or not? Did Tseng always let him borrow his car? Didn’t the Turk occasionally need it? But as they got closer to the building his thoughts switched over to what they would be doing today. Would he still have to do the water training? Or would that be saved for a different day? He ran his passcode through his head again in order to ingrain it into his memory, then went back to thinking about his new training. Once they arrived he followed Sephiroth through the building, not exactly sure where they were heading... since he figured they wouldn’t be going to any of the Cadet training rooms. Sephiroth seemed like a rather private person so Cloud didn’t think he’d want to train somewhere where a bunch of people, let alone Cadets, could see him.

He instead moved him off to one of the SOLDIER training rooms, hopefully one that wouldn’t see any SOLDIER in it the rest of the day... Mainly a certain behemoth and puppy. Gaia he really wished his brother was up and running... He was better at this shit then he was. Setting his things down he looked to the boy. “Run through your drills.”

“Yes Sir!” Cloud moved to the center of the room and began running through warm-ups and then into his drills. He worked at it slowly, still trying to figure out how to do it with his new hand. He wasn’t in any way disappointed that it was just drills, he knew Sephiroth needed to see where he was really at... and he knew he still kinda sucked at them. He didn’t want to try anything new, like swimming around in full gear, until he’d mastered the basics he’d already been taught.

His form was sloppy, his footwork shotty... Sephiroth had his work cut out for him. “That’s enough. I want to see how you fight.” Drills were worthless in his opinion, people got bored of them and they became sloppy with time. Battle was the true test. Pulling his phone out he set them up in Sector 8, it was time to see if the boy could think on his feet.

Cloud stopped what he was doing and put his sword back into a proper resting position just as the scenery around them changed. He quickly reminded himself not to marvel at it until later. Sephiroth had said he wanted him to fight... and he wasn’t at all sure if that meant he would have to fight Sephiroth himself, or what? He put his sword at the ready and took stock of his position. He’d never fought anywhere but on the Cadet training mats but now for all intents and purposes he seemed to be standing on a street, well more of an alleyway... but still, it was paved and not springy. He reached out to the wall behind him, solid, okay... where did Sephiroth go?

He put his back to the wall and looked both left and right before looking up, he saw the tops of some of the buildings he stood by, but nothing seemed to move among them. To his right seemed to be a dead end, so he moved slowly to his left, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He was a little concerned that Sephiroth had been only a few feet from him before the image of wherever he was showed up, and now suddenly he wasn’t. And since he didn’t know if it was Sephiroth or something else he would be fighting... he didn’t really want to give his position away by calling for the man.

Reaching the corner of the building his back was too he paused, the alley seemed to go over for another couple of blocks but now he was at what was obviously a street. Looking down the way he was facing he could make out doors and street lights, windows - some dark, some not. He just wished he knew where he was! He looked to the skyline again checking for movement or anything that he wouldn’t assume belonged on a roof. He couldn’t tell... carefully he turned to look the other way down the street. Just the same as the other side, but down the road a bit on the side of one of the buildings seemed to be a ladder.

With an inward sigh the blonde moved quickly down the street to the next alley, looking up at the roofs and back over his shoulder as he went. He checked both ways carefully when he got there, seeing nothing he shimmied his way up the ladder. Before climbing all the way up and over onto the roof he glanced around at the other roofs he could see. Nothing seemed to be on them and the building behind him was taller than the one he was at. He peeked his head over and scanned the roof before rolling onto it and turning to look at the rooftop that had been behind him. He sat there crouched down unsure of what he was supposed to do, though scanning around he spotted the ShinRa building and blinked... so... was this one of the plates?

“Ya know yo... You’re loud as fuck.” A spot next to Cloud exploded, showering the young Cadet with rock and tile from the roof beside him. “I think I could have heard ya from a mile away yo...without enhancements!” Reno sat upon a section of roof above the young blonde, a small bomb in one hand and his EMR resting on his shoulder. “You gotta be stealthy yo! Otherwise... People like me...” He threw the bomb directly for Cloud. “Try and blow your ass to kingdom come!”

Cloud jumped as he heard the voice and would have whirled around to face it if the ground next to him hadn’t exploded. Rolling out of the way he turned with a growl, finding the Turk who had been playing Cadet the other day. He’d been _trying_ to be stealthy! He dodged out of the way of the next bomb thrown at him wondering if he wanted to know why Reno liked throwing bombs at people. Like seriously, what kind of pass time was that?

So he was fighting at least one Turk huh? Balls. He never bothered speaking, simply trying to map a way either around to the Turk, or to escape him. Though if he was supposed to be fighting him he was pretty certain that ‘escaping’ him would mean he lost. Cloud’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t really like losing, contrary to popular belief. He was thankful that the alleyways weren’t really that wide as he backed up a few steps before running and launching himself across. Wary of the Turk he scrambled to his knees after a less than graceful landing, and having to pull himself up the rest of the way. He rolled to the side before gaining his feet and quickly looking around the rooftop. He hadn’t heard anything so far... but that didn’t mean a damn thing. And honestly... it seemed kind of out of place that he hadn’t been made fun of. That seemed to be Reno’s thing.

Reno was only feet behind him and easily parkoured his way up the wall and onto another high point a new bomb appearing in his hand. “Run, run chocobo as fast as you can...” He tossed the bomb almost lazily watching with a large grin as it blew up the roof next to him.

Shit! Cloud watched as the man moved, there was no way he was going to be able to do that anytime soon... if ever. Also, what was it with everyone calling him a chocobo, couldn’t they be just a little more original? He glared up at the redhead before running over to the next roof, fuck this bomb chucking Turk! He wasn’t equipped with anything besides his stupid blunted sword that he knew for a fact he couldn’t even use right. Going up against bombs whether they were real or not, wasn’t at all what he had expected his first day of training under a 1st Class SOLDIER to consist of!

He power slid across the next roof, stopping just short of falling into the street. He really needed to just run laps in all his gear more often, shit was heavy. He didn’t bother looking back to see what Reno was doing, or where he was, Cloud found the next ladder and scurried down it. He was alert for random incoming attacks and knew that being ground level was probably the worst thing he could do since he already knew someone was up top and obviously after his ass. But he did it anyway, weaving his way between cars and buildings working on staying as silent and alert to his surroundings as possible. It wasn’t like he could fight bombs with a sword after all, he was pretty sure they would explode if he smacked them, though he had thought about trying to deflect them... he just wasn’t sure how he should do it... or if it was even possible.

People started to appear on the streets, most walking aimlessly around, other chatting and pointing up to signs and buildings around them. A small woman with short cropped black hair bumped into Cloud, instantly apologizing. Sephiroth watched silently from one of the roof tops. He wanted to see exactly where the Cadet sat... see if he could distinguish friend from foe, see how he fought in all circumstances.

‘Oh Fenrir I am so fucked.’ Cloud thought as the place finally populated to what whichever sector of Midgar this was was actually like. His grip tightened on his sword hilt as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, the woman bumping him made him suspicious but all he did was nod his head and keep going. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to be down here anymore. He found his way to another ladder leading to the roofs and scrambled up it, making sure to check that it was clear first - he didn’t want more bombs raining down on his head!

Finding it clear, at least from what he could see and hear he climbed up and laid down on his back to take stock of the situation. He’d been placed in a populated place, somewhere where the enemy could hide among innocent people. He knew he couldn’t really hurt anyone with his blunted sword... well he could probably... it was blunted but still a sword after all. He shook his head, not what he needed to think about right now. Suddenly his passcode for his residence wafted through his head... the fuck? He sat up slowly, watching the other roofs and scanning the buildings for anything familiar besides the ShinRa building in the distance that was now on his right instead of his left so somehow he’d turned himself around... which meant he was probably closer to Reno now instead of his intended farther away.

He held back a sigh, he’d gotten some rather strange, frightened and threatening looks from the people he’d passed. Another reason for not wanting to be in the streets anymore, but he could see people lounging on the rooftops of several of the buildings. One three down from where he was had a woman putting laundry on a line to dry... which reminded him of the woman that had bumped into him. Suspicious again he checked his pockets for his ID cards... and came up empty. “FUCK!”

He flinched at his own voice, shit, shouldn’t be so loud! He sprang across the roofs going back the trail he’d made in the streets looking for the woman again. Though he was careful not to head for any that had people on them currently and to keep his guard up incase someone came at him out of nowhere. He wasn’t sure it had been that woman who took them, he could have very well not noticed someone picking his pocket at all, but the bump was the distraction the bullies in his town always used. He couldn’t believe he didn’t think of that sooner!

The woman had seemed to vanish among the crowd, nothing more sticking out other then the people who looked at him strangely. What was a SOLDIER doing out here on the plate? People naturally gave him a wide berth, both because he looked like a SOLDIER and because he had a sword.

Sephiroth had chosen Turks for this test because of their wide fighting styles and the boy would not be able to pick them out of a crowd… not yet. No it took knowing each Turk to pick them out of a crowd, it had taken him months before he could spot one without meeting them prior. 

A young blonde teen bounced up to Cloud, his two friends hanging back as the boy rattled off question after question to the startled teen Cadet asking about how he liked being SOLDIER and if he knew the Commanders and just on and on.

He saw many of the same people who’d given him weird looks as he galloped across the rooftops, he went up past the sight of where he got bumped, remembering the random flagpole with streamers all over it as he passed it from above. He searched the area from the rooftops unable to really tell what people looked like from that vantage point... so he went back down to street level. He knew pickpockets tended to work certain areas... but they wouldn’t pick a pocket in the same location more than once unless they were super good at it. So he kept his search within a six block radius of where the woman had bumped into him. He saw the group of teens out of the corner of his eye but didn’t pay them any attention, intent of finding the woman again... and being wary of Reno.

So when one of them bounced up to him he flinched a bit. The rapid fire questions didn’t faze him, he was probably a little too used to Zack already. “I’m sorry, I’m just a Cadet, not a SOLDIER... so I couldn’t tell you what it’s like. And I’ve only really met the Commanders and the General from a distance. I got separated from my friend and I’m trying to find her again. So, please excuse me.”

He was wary of the boy, he gave him the same suspicious feel the woman had, so he tried his best to keep a bit of distance between them while he was responding. He was also aware of the other two teens staying back and of the other people milling around them. His eyes kept flicking around trying to pinpoint the woman, he needed those IDs back! He wouldn’t be able to go home otherwise! ...his face fell as he realized something new... if anyone asked him for proof that he was a Cadet... he wouldn’t be able to offer it.

“ _Fuck my life, I’m so screwed if I don’t get those back!_ ” Cloud muttered in his native tongue before nodding to the blonde and racing off again.

“ _You know blondey you might want to keep better track of your shit._ ” The blonde boy spoke back in Cloud’s own language. Hand on one hip he held up the missing ID cards, a devilish smirk on his face. “They might fall into the wrong hands if you don’t.”

‘Well fuck.’ Cloud stopped on a dime and turned back to the boy to see his IDs in his hand, all of these guys were Turks weren’t they? Cloud smirked at him, “ _That would depend on if Turk hands are the wrong hands or not, wouldn’t it?_ ” Honestly, what kind of fucking training was this anyway?!? He readied himself for anything - more bombs from above, a fist fight... or any other kind of fight, even for the other teen to simply hand them back to him. “I’d like those back please.”

“Mmm… no.” The blonde slipped them into his pocket and turned bolting into the crowd of people. Maybe Nan was not the best choice to program in, the pampered boy from Bone Village tended to play more then anything. Well he would give Cloud a real run for his money that was for sure.

Cloud’s eyes narrowed and he was off after the teen, though with the way he moved Cloud knew he’d never catch up to him. He was already super tired from trying to find the woman who had taken his cards in the first place, not to mention dodging bombs. He tracked the boy with his eyes and noted where he was heading. Since Cloud had been running around this section for a while now he pretty much knew it... just not the insides of the buildings... so if the guy disappeared into one he was screwed. But he found the next ladder and went up it, he didn’t bother checking for enemies, simply vaulted over the lip and continued running across the top hoping to cut off the other blonde. His abrupt appearance startled a family sunning on the rooftop... a sight he knew he would never forget even if he’d only glanced over them for like half a second, how did they think they were going to tan anything with the Mako smaug over Midgar anyway?

He spotted the guy below and jumped the gape to put himself in front of him, then ran along the building along the same path the other was going. At the next intersection he simply dropped from the thankfully low roof and tackled the teen to the ground. And boy did that ever hurt!

The minute he was tackled, the boy was twisting around kicking Cloud off and back flipping up and away from the blonde. “Nice try blondey! Gotta think faster if you wanna take me on.” 

Watching the two of them Sephiroth glanced down hearing his phone he sighed seeing the number and stepped out of the room for the moment. He didn’t need Cloud overhearing confidential information... That was the only reason that particular number would be calling him. Almost the minute he stepped out two lower class SOLDIER stepped in. “So that’s the retard Cadet my brother told me about...” Glancing down through the observation glass the 3rd smirked seeing Cloud chasing a blonde around like a chicken with his head cut off. “Think it’s time we fail him...” 

The second 3rd class snorted and started to scroll through the presets. “You want to fail him out... This will fail him out.” Glancing over the first smirked and hit the button. “Oh yeah... He’ll be gone before lunch.” 

The walls and building surrounding Cloud shimmered before changing to the tall thin stalks of bamboo. The hustle of the city gave way to the nearly dead silence of the forest surrounding him. The blonde vanished, Cloud’s ID cards falling harmlessly to the dirt.

Cloud huffed as he was kicked away but sprang back up to his feet as the other blonde spoke, “I touched you, that’s gotta count for something, fuck!”

The guy was still shaking his head at him as he disappeared and some weird ass trees took the place of Midgar. He quickly picked up his ID cards and moved to cover. He really didn’t like this, why would Sephiroth change the scene again? He kept scanning around waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

“Bye bye retard...” The two SOLDIER took off before whoever was currently teaching this kid came back. 

Off in the distance you could hear the soft sound of a stringed instrument being played, an instrument that was almost never heard outside of the small island of Wutai. Wind blew gently through the bamboo, the leaves swaying their sound covering up the whisper of silk.

Cloud could hear the music and was curious about it, he’d never heard anything like it before... but he wasn’t coming out of the cover he’d found. He’d never seen trees like this, they made their own music which was also beautiful. But he was in here for training and he was supposed to be fighting something/someone so he tried his best to train his ears to other sounds besides the obvious and constant. He calmed his breathing so that he could barely hear it himself and kept his eyes alert for danger.

The sound would have been nearly impossible to hear among the leaves. A string being drawn back taunt seconds before an arrow let fly and embed into Cloud’s unprotected shoulder. When the SOLDIER had chosen the program they had simply seen it was Sephiroth’s private training program... They did not realize there was no safety engaged upon the simulation. Wounds were real.

Cloud gasped but was proud of himself for not crying out. His eyes followed the end of the arrow quivering in his shoulder his teeth clenched against the pain. He couldn’t see much through the trees and what he did see didn’t make much sense for an agonizing moment and then some of the photographs he had looked at yesterday came to mind. He recognized... vaguely, the outfit and a cold fear raced through him. It was Wutain... which probably meant he was in Wutai now... He set his sword at his feet carefully, doing his best not to jostle the arrow in his shoulder and then he simply sat down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun arrows, especially ones shot by someone who knew the terrain and could obviously see him even though he’d thought he was hidden. He would rather surrender and be captured or be killed facing his enemy than die while running away.

There was the barest whisper of silk among the bamboo, a flash of blue and silver among the bamboo in front of him. Another arrow let loose, this one embedding deep into his calf and into the ground locking him there.

Cloud’s eyes squeezed shut as another arrow sank through his body, his breath hissing in before leaving on a broken whimper. This was certainly not how he wanted to die, and most definitely not in a simulation. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and simply watching the trees around him. He focused on the beauty of the place as a way to take his mind off of the pain. He wasn’t sure what Sephiroth thought he would get out of this, but he hoped he didn’t die before the man was satisfied.

Stepping back into the training room he felt his blood turn to ice seeing not the tall buildings of Sector 8 but the tall thin bamboo stalks of Wutai... Not just any part of Wutai but the temple grounds his brother grew up in. Quickly pulling his phone out he was horrified to see someone had changed the simulation, a simulation that normally kicked his ass if he wasn’t at the top of his game... This one... It would kill his Cadet. Dropping the phone in a rare bit of panic he raced into the forest, keen ears easily picking up the near silent whisper of silk and the drawing of string. Blood was the first scent that reached his nose, Gaia he hopped Cloud was still alive. 

Skidding into the clearing he took everything in at a glance, acid eyes registering the arrow. They needed to move though... Move to open ground, as long as they stayed here their enemy had the full advantage. Not giving the boy any warning he scooped him up off the ground and bolted for the tree line.

A cry finally ripped itself free from Cloud’s throat as he was picked up off the ground, the arrow in his leg pulling through a bit more as it was ripped out of the ground. The one in his shoulder tugged with the motion as well but he looked up and saw that it was Sephiroth. He gave a weak chuckle, “I’m guessing this wasn’t actually part of the plan?”

His voice was barely a whisper and he was having a hard time concentrating and keeping himself conscious when every movement sent waves of pain through his body.

“No... someone got into the controls and changed the simulation.” He would have suspected a Turk was pulling his chain, but none of them would have dared to initiate this program. Now if it was just him in there yea... That would right up Reno’s ally... 

Hearing the whisper of silk behind him he sped up, bursting out of the trees and out next to a massive traditional Wutain home. Jumping over one of the many ponds surrounding the home he set Cloud down on one of the outside walkways. “Drink this.” He pressed a potion into Cloud’s hand ears still trained on the forest behind them. Snapping the arrows he pulled them from Cloud’s body a Cure instantly lighting his fingers and closing the wound. “This is one of my personal training programs... My hardest... There is no safety on...”

“Explains why it hurts so much.” Cloud said after swallowing the potion down. “Do you have to beat it to end it? Or can you just close it?” He was glad for the relief from the pain that the Cure and potion gave, but he was still fighting with the shock of obtaining the wounds.

“I can…” He reached for his phone but cursed slightly realizing he had dropped it back in the woods. “I’ll have to beat it...” Reaching out he slapped Cloud across the face, he needed the boy here and now, this was a very advanced program and it would target Cloud being the weakest of the two. “First lesson... Don’t let your guard down... Ever.” 

Hearing a soft thunk on the roof across from them he stood slowly, sword appearing in his hand as he looked up at the silk draped figure above them. Long bow clutched lightly in one hand, metal mask hiding the lower half of his face, and hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The sash of a top ranking Imperial Assassin fluttering silently in the wind.

Cloud blinked at him a little shocked by the slap out of nowhere... but took the hint. He wasn’t sure what he could do to either help or stay out of the way so he remained where he was but he pushed his senses out. He could feel the changes in the slight breeze and hear something flapping in it. He looked up at the sound and saw the Wutain man clearly for the first time. And while he was beautiful as well... he off-handedly noted that he wasn’t as to-die-for as either Tseng or Sephiroth’s father, at least not that he could tell. But other than that and being able to feel instead of just see Sephiroth’s presence next to him he didn’t really have a lot to go on. His own sword was on the ground back where he’d been hit with the arrows, and he knew his hand to hand wasn’t all that great and he certainly couldn’t catch arrows... He would just have to follow Sephiroth’s instructions the best he could and try his hardest not to get either of them killed.

Briefly he wondered if there was a way to find out who had changed the training simulation, but he focused back on the here and now quickly. He watched and listened for any hint that he needed to move, his body tense and his mind alert.

Sephiroth didn’t say a word, it wouldn’t matter this was just a program and it had been programed with only the basic knowledge... No emotions... No memories of the actual man. The Assassin would take the high ground, until forced down to the ground. 

Twisting the blade in his hand he lept forward slicing at the building for which the Assassin had once stood. Once being the operative word as the man was now landing silently on the ground between himself and Cloud.

Cloud watched as the man seemed to float to the ground as Sephiroth moved, he could see why this was a challenge for the General. He quickly somersaulted backwards and decided that his boots needed to go. They were a large part of what slowed him down and they were loud. But first he needed to not be in range... he rose slowly to his feet watching the archer and trying to find out if the man was truly alone or not. He couldn’t sense anything beyond them however so waited to see what the man’s next move would be.

The bow dropping to the ground was the silver General’s only inclination that his enemy was about to strike. He barely managed to raise his blade to block the attack, the sound of metal on metal singing through the near silent woods. Throwing the man back he jumped back barely missing a dagger thrown right as his face, body twisting as several more flew past him, several catching his leather duster.

Cloud’s body tensed as the bow dropped and as soon as he began attacking Sephiroth Cloud began removing his boots. He loosened the ties and the leather as much as he could so that he could run out of them if needed. Once he was finished he looked back to the battle he’d been keeping tabs on with his ears. He saw the knives in Sephiroth’s coat and winced. If the damage taken in this was real... then he was pretty sure they were going to keep these holes in their clothing. What a mess.

Yeah Cadet clothes were easy to fix or get new ones... His leather duster... Not so much. That shit was expensive and while he might be well off he was cheap as hell. Slashing upwards with Masamune he was not at all surprised when it was dodged. So worried about keeping his ass alive he didn’t even notice when his blade clipped the mask, cutting the tie and letting the mask fall to the ground.

Cloud watched as the man dodged yet again and finally slid out of his shoes, he moved slowly on socked feet to the edge of the trail where he hoped his movements would be quieter. As he noticed the mask fall he froze, was that? Cloud blinked at the man’s profile and then shook his head. Didn’t matter, this dude was trying to kill them. He began making his way toward the building in the hopes that it could afford him a little cover.

A blade passed through his shoulder causing Sephiroth to grit his teeth. His brother had always been the hardest person to battle and that was when he was consciously trying not to hurt him. This program had no such consciousness. It fought just as his brother would against anyone else trying to kill him. Back flipping he jumped up onto the roof hoping to draw him away from Cloud.

A knife hit the ground where Cloud was just about to place his foot behind him and he was again frozen. The man hadn’t taken his eyes from Sephiroth and Cloud was pretty certain he hadn’t missed with the knife. A shudder ran through the blonde teen, Sephiroth hadn’t been kidding about how dangerous Tseng was. If ever he needed to NOT have a crush on a hott guy, it was now. How was Sephiroth supposed to beat this anyway? Did he have to kill the look-a-like? And why didn’t he just blast him with Materia? Did the hologram or whatever it was not get affected by magical attacks?

This was becoming a pain in the ass, he never realized how hard it was trying to keep an Assassin's attention with a non combatant so close by that was drawing his attention. He needed his phone... It was to hard to keep his attention split like this... He was going to get Cloud hurt at this rate.

Cloud figured that moving now was out of the question so he stayed crouched where he was and simply watched. He rolled his eyes at Sephiroth’s agitated and worried expression and mouthed to him, ‘Seph, focus... Nothing in this room matters but the one in front of you.’ over and over in the hopes that he would see it. He was hoping that ‘hearing’ his brothers words would help him stop splitting his attention when he obviously needed all of it to win.

That actually proved to be a near fatal mistake. The mouth movements catching his eye long enough that he took his attention away from the Imperial in front of him. Seeing the distraction the program instantly took advantage of it. Grabbing the man he threw him away ripping the sword from his hand and with barely any pressure hit him in small key spots that laid him out on the ground motionless... Unable to feel his arms or legs.

‘Well fuck.’ Cloud chastised himself as he sprang toward Sephiroth, ‘To hell with this not talking thing I was trying!’ He got within grabbing distance of Sephiroth’s spread out hair before a foot collided with his stomach and sent him flying. He landed in the pond and glared up at man who had just kicked him, already standing in front of him with that long ass sword pointed at his chest. “Well fuck you too!”

Cloud was frustrated and after getting his breath back that was all that came out before his brain re-engaged. “Sephiroth, I’m guessing Materia won’t help with whatever he did to you... but will any of it work on him?”

His eyes went wide as the sword twitched and he threw himself backwards the sword ripping through his clothes and slicing across his skin its aim foiled. The cut was deep, but at least he wasn’t a shishkabob.

“ _Filthy Midgarian._ ” The voice though spoken in Wutain sounded like silk, the accent gone that he held when speaking Midgarian. A dagger slipped from his sleeve, dark eyes locked onto Cloud. There was none of the normal warmth that he had been greeted with... Just an empty cold darkness.

Cloud’s fear disappeared with his acceptance that he could very well die right now, never be SOLDIER, never protect his mother or Tifa. He levered himself up not caring about the weapons pointed at him or poking into him already. He kicked off the ground of the shallow pool of water he was in and launched himself at the Tsengbot. His head connected with a sternum and a hot flash of heat hit his chest, but he wrapped his arms around his target trying to grab onto anything so that Sephiroth would have time to get himself together. All he needed to be right now was a distraction... and preferably of some use before he passed out. Blood loss was a bitch.

A series of high beeping noises sounded through the simulation, the figure holding onto Cloud disappearing in a series of green cubes as the world around them did the same. Two hands roughly grabbed Cloud a Cure being pushed into the wounds. “Come child, stand.” The voice was gruff but the hands gentle.

Cloud fell as the Tsengbot disappeared and hissed as his world tilted. He was caught and a cold kind of pain entered his wounds as his ears registered someone speaking. A voice he hadn’t heard before - he tried several times before he was able to get his feet to stay under him but once he was stable he looked up. Seeing the gruff looking older man in a suit was not at all what he had been expecting... he blinked, then his mind seemed to crash back into his head and his eyes widened and his head whipped around, “Seph?”

He didn’t know what had been done to the General that had taken him down so quickly but his first thought was to make sure that he was okay. “Er... General? Are you okay?” His head was woozy but he managed not to fall down because he had turned his head.

“Give him a minute or two and he will be back on his feet.” Veld checked the young Cadet over once more to make sure that he was alright. For this very reason he had set an alarm on this particular program, it was too easily accessible and it put his Commander at risk of exposure. It appeared he was right in doing so.

Cloud looked back at the man slowly, “Okay.” He body shook slightly from the effort of staying upright and his head swam but he refrained from shaking his head to clear it. He slowly moved his eyes around the training room and found his boots and sword, neither were all that far from him, though in the simulation his sword he was sure had been much farther away.

“Simulations are weird.” He muttered to himself as he gathered up his things and the phone he saw close to the door. He came back and sat down next to Sephiroth and took his socks off to ring them out, then set about squeezing as much of the moisture out of his uniform as he could, taking the shirt off and ringing it out as well.

With that domesticy done he realized he was being rather rude. He stood quickly and bowed to the man who had probably just saved his life... nearly overbalancing himself in the process. “Sorry, Sir. Thank you for the rescue.”

“I trust that I do not need to say that what you observed in this room does not leave this room.” Those dark eyes were hard as they looked at him. The look one that normally sent the more green Turks running for the hills. 

Sitting up slowly, Sephiroth tested his still slightly numb limbs, feeling only slight circulation returning to them. He was so glad that his brother hardly used those moves in real life...

“Of course not Sir.” Cloud stood up straight again and looked the man in the eye, while his life was no longer in immediate danger he realized that it could be very quickly. He didn’t flinch from the gaze though it made him feel like curling up into a ball and hiding for forever. He knew he would never forget what Tseng was obviously capable of... but yeah... still thought he was hot... and fuck that man’s voice! Cloud shivered thinking about when Tseng had spoken to him in his own language. He heard Sephiroth moving and looked down at him, “General?”

“Remind me to remove the nerve pinches from his programing...” Those things could literally get him killed if he wasn’t careful, and with people able to access his programs...that wasn’t a good thing. “Veld, did you happen to see who changed the programing?”

He rubbed at his face not at all surprised that Veld wasn’t looking at him at all but his phone. “Reno is already on it.”

Cloud froze in the process of reaching for his shirt to put it back on as he heard the other man’s name for the first time. He recalled hearing the name before but wasn’t sure from where... probably some SOLDIER complaining about the Turks again. Since this guy was probably a Turk... at least that’s what Cloud was assuming. He shook his head at himself and pulled his damp shirt back on along with his socks. He wasn’t sure if he should put his wet self into his dry leather boots or not and simply stood there staring at them.

As soon as feeling returned to his legs Sephiroth stood and worked on returning the rest of the feeling to them. “I believe I saw enough to figure out a plan of action... At least to start out on.” He would draw up the rest of the plan tonight, but first they needed to get Cloud dry and he needed to knock the heads in of whoever tried to get them killed.

Cloud opted to simply pick his boots and sword up. He wasn’t sure putting the blade in a wet harness was a good idea either. That was when he noticed the phone he had grabbed earlier, picking it up again he turned back to Sephiroth. “Is this yours Sir?”

Cloud really just wanted to lay down and sleep. He felt so exhausted! He was fighting to stay on his feet but he knew his day wasn’t over and he’d certainly sleep well that night. Thinking of sleeping had him wondering how Tseng was doing, Mako poisoning wasn’t something to scoff at from what he’d heard.

“Thank you.” Sephiroth took the phone and slipped it back into the hidden pocket.

“Take him to medical, make sure he is alright before you take him home.” Veld ordered, knowing Sephiroth probably wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment he never did when dealing with his brother.

Cloud blinked... exactly who was Veld telling that too? The blonde nodded dumbly anyway and began moving toward the door. Wait... where even was medical?

“Thank you.” Sephiroth said quietly and set a hand on Cloud’s shoulder and steered him out. He would ask how he was feeling and talk to him about what he saw when they arrived in medical. For the moment they needed to get him checked out and heading home.

Cloud allowed Sephiroth to steer him from the room, glad for both the support and direction. They made it to medical without incident and Cloud was directed to an empty cot while his boots and sword were taken and set by and on a nearby table. Sitting down made his head swim and he unconsciously rubbed at his chest as the image of Tseng trying to kill him permanently branded itself onto his brain.

“Nice of you to bring me someone that isn’t trying to climb the walls the minute they set eyes on the room.” A young male nurse slapped Sephiroth across the back as he moved into the room. “So what happened this time? Reno get a hold of them?”

Cloud looked up at him with a quirked brow, “...why would they climb the walls?” To his own ears his voice sounded like it was coming from a box full of cotton. “And no, Reno didn’t get me... I just suck. Can I pass out now Sir?” His eyes moved from the nurse to Sephiroth the blue orbs crossing slightly his whole body sagging with fatigue.

“Yeah I don’t think so, so not so fast there bird head...” The nurse smacked him across the cheek much lighter than Sephiroth had but hard enough to sting. “No passing out until I’ve cleared you to pass out. Last thing you want to do is pass out and never wake up.”

The slap brought his attention back to the nurse and Cloud pouted as even the nurse was making fun of his hair, “Yes Sir. That would be bad.” He waited while the man ran him through the check up list, his blood pressure was a bit high, but he had been training so that made sense. Cloud was surprised he had enough blood to have blood pressure and said as much. The nurse blinked at him and frowned before shaking his head and going back to his check list. He flashed a light in Cloud’s eyes that made his headache worse and asked if Cloud’s ears were ringing. “No, but I sound like I’m talking out of a box of cotton. Like... you guys sound normal... but my own voice doesn’t.”

“Here... take him home and give him orange juice, it sounds like he’s low on blood from the fight. He’s still up and moving so I’m not worried about him being too low, if he was he would have passed out a long time ago no matter what we did.” Sephiroth nodded, he knew all this way too well having lived with his brother way too long.

“So... it’s okay if I sleep after having Orange Juice right?” Cloud wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to... you know... not wake up.

“Yeah, just need to get some sugar in ya so your body starts working on raising your blood levels once more. Just take it easy for the day, sleep and let your body recover.” He could only imagine by the blood just what type of wounds the boy had gotten.

Cloud nodded slowly. “Okay.” He stood up again and looked over at Sephiroth. “Sir? Um, should I change clothes?” He looked down at himself and was sure that the only reason they had gotten all the way to medical without being stopped by the dozen or so people they’d passed asking what had happened to him was because Sephiroth had been there. He was a ripped and bloody mess... and still water logged.

“I will fetch you a new set of clothes. Remain here until I return.” This way the boy could be watched and he could also speak to Veld and see if they figured out who had damn near killed them both.

“Yes Sir.” Cloud moved over to a waiting area chair and sank down with a sigh... then got back up and grabbed his sword and boots before sitting back down. He watched the goings on in the room while he waited for Sephiroth to get back.

He was not surprised to learn Veld had already figured out who it was that changed the program, but what did surprise him was who exactly it was. His own SOLDIER...He would deal with them once he made sure Cloud was alright and had him back at the house.

Cloud waited patiently until Sephiroth returned, then used a restroom to change his clothes - using the facilities while he was there and cleaning the blood from his person as best he could. He came back out with his boots on and the sword in his hand... since the harness was still wet, leather doesn’t dry quickly. He would have to make sure he oiled it when they got back to the house. His wet clothes were folded and stacked into a pile that he held in his opposite hand from the sword. He walked over to Sephiroth and saluted with the sword, since he didn’t exactly have a free hand. “I’m ready when you are Sir.”

Sephiroth smacked his hand for that and turned heading to the door. “Never salute with your sword, we understand if your hands are full.” That was just dangerous to do something like that. Some young SOLDIERS had done that before and ended up needing stitches.

Cloud hid his smile and followed his mentor out the door, “Yes Sir.” He couldn’t understand why though, it wasn’t like he’d saluted regularly with the sword in his hand, he’d have dropped it. All he did was raise it slightly... he mentally shrugged assuming there were just some things he wasn’t going to understand.


	5. Drained

The Chocobo would learn soon enough that there were things you just didn’t do as military, saluting with a weapon was one of them. Taking Cloud home he was not at all surprised to see that Tseng was up and sitting on the couch with a thing of something hot in a mug watching TV. “What happened?” He asked upon seeing the young Cadet looked like hell.

Cloud was near zombie mode by this point, he only remembered to remove his boots because Sephiroth did so. Then he wandered into the kitchen with a mumbled ‘orange juice’ and literally crashed into the fridge before noticing he was at it. “Ugh... so tired.” He opted to sit down at the table instead of trying to get himself orange juice and cradled his head on his folded arms.

Tseng blinked startled at the sound and the actions of the boy. “Sephiroth... The whole point of today was to assess him... Not deprive the boy of his entire blood supply.” A little wobbly on his feet the Turk Commander moved into the kitchen and fetched a glass of orange juice and set it down. “Drink this slow alright.” 

“I didn’t... Two of my 3rds thought it would be funny to change the program I was using to my hardest personal one.” That had Tseng going stiff his eyes shifting over to the Cadet. “Veld is who stopped the program... He talked to the boy already.” That still didn’t make him feel any better.

Cloud lifted his head as the glass was set in front of him and nodded slowly. He held the glass carefully and began drinking it slowly as he had been instructed. As he wasn’t really all there at the moment, mostly from just being tired due to the blood loss, he didn’t really pay attention to the conversation the other two men were having. He didn’t even remember to ask Tseng how he was feeling. Once he had finished the orange juice he looked up at them, “Can I sleep now?” He wanted to make sure he wasn’t needed for anything else before he finally allowed himself to pass out.

“Yes you can go to bed.” Sephiroth said softly, eyes though never leaving his brother. He could tell the man, for the next while, was going to be a bag of nerves around Cloud. He should have been paying a hell of a lot more attention, or removed the ability for the mask to come off like that. Seems he was going to have to get in contact with Reno and tweak that program some.

Cloud nodded numbly and headed for his room. Upon entering he closed the door behind him, thought for half a second about changing his clothes or going to take a shower first, but then decided not to. He moved across the room and fell face first onto the bed and was out like a light.

Tseng retreated not long after, locking his door subconsciously and making sure that his weapons were in place. It had been a risk allowing some unknown Cadet in his home... It was an even bigger risk now that Cloud knew he was an Assassin.

Cloud was struggling to breathe, his mind in a panic. His body convulsed harshly and he fell to the floor. He woke with the jolt and took a deep breath now that his pillow was no longer blocking his access to air. Once he was calm he blinked his eyes open and finally noticed that he was on the floor. He looked around, noting that it was still daylight... but seemingly just barely. He saw the deep impression of his face on his pillow and realized he had literally been suffocating himself and started laughing. As if he needed another near death experience today! He laughed until he was crying and then the dam just kind of broke loose and he simply cried. Something he hadn’t done in a long time, he was too used to being bullied to have that tear him up anymore... but the fact that he had literally been staring death in the face that day. Yeah... he was glad he wasn’t dead. And that Sephiroth wasn’t either, and that he’d been given this amazing chance to learn from his hero. He calmed down as his stomach began to insist of being filled, he chuckled again and stood up. He stretched glad he wasn’t lightheaded anymore and ran a brush through his hair before leaving the room, Cloud b-lined for the kitchen.

The two men stayed silent, each with their own set of thoughts as they registered the crying in the other room. Maybe this had been a mistake... The boy didn’t seem to be ready to be taken on by someone like him, maybe... Maybe Angeal would have been better suited for him... Then again he had the Puppy at the moment, not like he could take on a Cadet as well.

Cloud noticed how quiet it was first, granted it had never really been ‘loud’ here, but it just seemed oppressively quiet. He made it to the kitchen and grabbed another glass of orange juice before looking around for something to make for dinner. He was pretty sure Sephiroth probably hadn’t had anything planned since his brother had tried to die the night before... but... he should probably ask. Otherwise... there seemed to be stuff for stir fry, and that sounded amazing!

He walked back down the hall to Sephiroth’s door and knocked, “Hey Sephiroth? Did you have anything planned for dinner?”

Sighing softly the man pushed back from his small desk. “No, I did not figure that many were hungry tonight.” Even though the two of them could afford to miss a meal he knew his brother would be hiding away for a little bit and probably would refuse any meals he made.

“Oh, that’s okay. I can make up stir fry if that’s okay. I just woke up super hungry and didn’t want to ruin anything if you had something planned.” Cloud explained then his brain finally caught up with everything that had happened the night before. “Um, how is Tseng doing? I just realized I didn’t ask him when we got home. But him being in the living room was a good sign right?”

He glanced back seeing the blonde in the open doorway, how was he supposed to answer that one? “He’s healing, might be a day or two before he is back up and really moving but he’ll recover fully.” Sighing softly he turned back in his chair and motioned for Cloud to come in. “Shut the door behind you.” 

Cloud nodded glad to hear that Tseng would be okay and would have left to go make food if Sephiroth hadn’t seemed troubled somehow. When he motioned him into the room Cloud frowned slightly but did so and shut the door upon entering. He was a bit scared as to why the privacy was needed.

“I want your honest answer, do you wish to continue training with me? I am not a teacher by any means and you nearly lost your life today because of me.” He sighed softly rubbing a hand over his face. “If people could hear me right now...” He sounded nothing like the feared General he was supposed to be.

Cloud just stared for a moment unable to comprehend what Sephiroth was saying then he spluttered, “Of course I still want to train with you! Are you shitting me right now? I thought you wouldn’t _want_ to train me anymore.” Cloud blinked at him before calming down a bit, “Besides, it wasn’t you who nearly got me killed. It was probably some of the drill instructors who hate me and want me to fail. I honestly wouldn’t put it past a few of them if they didn’t know who had set up the program I was in. And if people could hear you now, they’d just have to come to terms with the fact that you are actually just as human as the rest of us.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor as if glaring at anyone who would refute his claim.

“It actually wasn’t. It was a few Thirds who I have come to understand are friends with a few of your ex class mates.” Gaia he needed a smoke, this whole thing was killing his nerves at the moment. “I do not want you to feel like you are not getting the training you deserve or the attention required to pass SOLDIER.” The first day so far had been one giant cluster fuck.

“Oh, well, not much of a difference.” Cloud sighed, he really wasn’t sure why everyone seemed to automatically hate him. Sure he was on the scrawny side, but at least he paid attention damn it! “It’s only been one day Sir. And I got more of a workout today than I have in the three weeks I’ve been here. I’m sure with practice I’ll learn what I need to do just fine.” He looked up at Sephiroth seriously, “It’s an honor to be trained by you. Even if I do get my ass handed to me by Turks on a regular basis.”

Sephiroth snorted at that and rolled his eyes. “Don’t think that will change any even once you’re a First. Turks are trained differently than we are, they also don’t play fair.” If there was a dirty underhanded tactic the Turks were more than willing to exploit it to their benefit. “As I said before Cloud... I am not a teacher, I don’t know how to teach... If you feel like I’m, in a sense, letting you down you are free to tell me.”

“Honestly, all you have to do is correct me when I do something wrong. That’s all that ‘teaching’ really is.” He leaned gently against the door, his arms still crossed but a sincere expression on his face. “I felt like an idiot today because I didn’t know what was expected of me. But that’s part of the learning process isn’t it? Learning what to do in situations that make no readily available sense? Though... I think I may have a Turk sense... I’d never seen those two before but they both gave me the same weird vibe that made me want to avoid them. No, that doesn’t work...” He muttered to himself a bit. “Neither Tseng nor Veld gave me that vibe... so maybe it’s just a ‘trouble’ alert... cause I get it off of Reno too.”

He shook his head vigorously before looking back up at Sephiroth with a sheepish smile and a blush. “Sorry, that’s not what I was trying to get at. I think you’ve done just fine so far, as I said, it’s only been one day. We’ll have to go through many more to be sure if we’re doing something right or if we’re doing something wrong.”

“That was a simulation, they are supposed to stand out a little... If it were real life and you had never seen them before they wouldn’t stand out at all. That is their job.” Which was why neither Tseng nor Veld gave off any bad vibe. Standing he moved over to the door gently pushing him to the side. “Why don’t you go make dinner for yourself, I need to go check on a certain Wutain”

Cloud moved out of the way and then out the door, “Alright. Are you not hungry?” He answered as he headed toward the kitchen. He’d make up stir fry because, again, that’s what sounded good to him. And if there was any left over he’d just put it away and eat it later if no one else did.

“No, but thank you though.” Twisting his hair up into a makeshift half-assed ponytail at the back of his head he entered his brother’s room not even bothering to knock. He knew his brother had his own conflicting thoughts right now, and knew damn well if he heard the crying the other Wutain in the room would have certainly heard it.

“Okay.” Cloud made up the stir fry pausing whenever he seemed a bit lightheaded, while he’d joked with the nurse about not thinking he had enough blood for him to find his blood pressure, he hadn’t honestly thought he’d lost so much. He hadn’t immediately passed out after all. Sure he’d kept going mostly because he didn’t want to embarrass Sephiroth by being so pathetic, but still. He hadn’t passed out from it... so why was he still so lightheaded? He shook the thoughts from his head as he wondered if Anubis was hungry, he couldn’t recall seeing the dog since he got home. Though he had been pretty out of it when they got back, and he was probably in with Tseng now. He shrugged and dished himself up a plate and poured himself some more orange juice before sitting down at the table to eat.

Sometimes it was really hard to get anything out of his brother, the man was trained far too well. If he didn’t want to talk he wouldn’t, even with the threat of calling his mother. Today was one of those days. Grumbling as Sephiroth left the room he moved back out to the living room and turned the TV on, man was being stubborn again.

Cloud finished eating and put everything away. He felt much better now that his stomach was full, so he made sure to do the dishes as well before he headed for the living room. He’d heard someone come in and turn the t.v. on and now saw that it was Sephiroth. “Is Anubis in with Tseng?”

“Yeah, mutt always stays around him if he’s home.” And with Tseng holed up in his room they were unlikely to see Anubis until the dog required food of some sort. “Kind of surprised he wasn’t out here begging for food.”

“Mmmm, well maybe he just isn’t hungry yet. I put the leftovers in the fridge. If no one else want’s to eat them, I’ll have it for breakfast or something.” Cloud moved over to the couch and leaned on the back of it. “There anything planned for tomorrow?”

“Training, and hopefully this time without an imbecile trying to kill us both.” He flipped through the channels absently trying to find something that wasn’t utterly stupid, propaganda or something he had seen 18 billion times over already. “We need to kick it into high gear though, you are behind because of your instructors’ incompetence.”

“Behind?” Cloud wasn’t sure what he meant, he was on par with the most recent class he’d been thrust into. Did that mean that they were all behind? Or did the other instructors simply advance more quickly through everything because their students grasped the concept the first time?

“You have been shuffled around so much it is not surprising that you did not realize you had dropped weeks behind your current class.” With each new instructor he was shoved back in a class that was farther behind.

“Oh. Bummer.” Cloud flipped himself over the back of the couch onto the cushions. “So, what all am I missing? I mean, I basically suck anyway... but I thought I was doing better.” He sighed and stared morosely at the television screen.

“You are simply behind due to entering classes over and over again that you should have moved out of. I am going to speak with Commander Rhapsodos about beginning Materia training with you and I will find a tutor to begin your school work.”

“Uh.” Cloud flinched at the mention of the Crimson Commander, “Um... I kind of ran in to Commander Rhapsodos the other day. Like, literally... I was leaving my Materia class and rushing to sword training... I also smacked into Zack now that I think about it. Ugh,” He smacked a hand to his face wearily, “I need better situational awareness.”

“Yes... yes you do. If you were able to run into two men well over 6 feet... I think that would be a good place to start.” You always needed to be aware of your surroundings, especially in a war zone, which if his boy made SOLDIER would be exactly where he was heading.

Cloud blushed darkly and ducked his head, “Yeah, but, how do I fix that? Everyone’s always telling me to pay attention... but when I’m in a hurry I kind of panic.”

“That is why you train.” He said simply. “It will be something you need to master... You don’t... You die.”

“I’m gonna die a lot,” Cloud muttered to himself. “How do you train yourself not to panic?”

Sephiroth raised a brow at that. “I never panic, I was raised not to panic.” There had only been one time in his life he had panicked and that was when he rolled up to an massive multi car pileup on the sector 3 freeway and saw his brother lying lifeless in the driver's seat of a car.

“Yeah, my mother panics over everything... so not really the best environment to learn to not panic from.” He chuckled a little recalling several situations in which his mother had had panic attacks and he was simply like, ‘What? Why are you even?’ Cloud sobered and narrowed his eyes in thought, “Hmmm, well, panic is generally due to being afraid of an outcome... so perhaps I should simply condition myself not to be scared.”

“That is one tactic, we train to overcome fears if there are any that are widely known.” Though nothing compared to what the Turks did to overcome fear. SOLDIER just had you work on the fear little by little if it was severe enough, Turks... Nope you were afraid of snakes... Guess what, you’re ass is getting thrown in a pen full of Cobra’s and Balto would be above with the antivenom. The only person they had not done that to was the one in the other room. They tried that tactic when it was first discovered, that was also when they had discovered that he was a naturally Mako enhanced Imperial Assassin.

“Hmmm, so how do you work on that? Just get put into situations that scare you constantly? ...that can’t be good for a person’s heart.” Cloud shook his head slowly as he thought, “I think... I’m just afraid of failing. I don’t want to disappoint, you, my mother, Tifa... I want to join SOLDIER but I’m terrified I’ll never be good enough.”

“That alone will fail you, you’re already are doubting yourself.” Those that passed SOLDIER were the ones confident in who they were and why they were there. Which also meant they had a great deal of cocky assholes that had to get knocked down a few dozen pegs when they made Third.

The blonde sighed, “Guess that’s probably what makes everyone hate me so much huh?” ‘So, I need to find a different way of thinking. Zack’s been confident in me this entire time... maybe he’ll have some pointers?’ He thought furiously trying to come up with some plan for himself and then it dawned on him, Tseng had seen something in him that had Sephiroth picking him to train. Obviously he had more potential than he thought he did. “Well I’m here, apparently I’ll even be learning from my hero. So I can’t be as worthless as nearly everyone in my home town thinks I am. Bring on the training!” He sat up in his seat a huge smile plastered across his face, he didn’t need to be so down, he was after all being taught by his hero of all people!

“Yes you can honestly say that is something only you have accomplished.” Cloud would be the only student he had taught or ever will teach at this point. Unless the training really changed his mind he was already dead set on never teaching another Cadet again. “You might wish to go speak to Tseng though before you sleep tonight.”

Cloud looked over at him questioningly and nodded slowly. He wasn’t at all sure what he should be talking to the man about, but he wouldn’t mind seeing how he was doing before he went back to sleep. He stood up from the couch noting that it was fully dark now, “Well, I’ll go talk to him now then, since I’m still pretty tired. I’ll probably get to sleep easily tonight, what time should I get up in the morning?”

“Same as yesterday.” Stretching he stood heading back for his own room. Hopefully Tseng could see for himself that Cloud was no threat to him and didn't see him as a threat.

Cloud nodded and watched him leave the room, mentally reminding himself to set an alarm just in case. He knew he probably had more blood to replenish after all. Then he walked over to Tseng’s door and knocked, “Tseng? You awake?”

Jumping slightly at the knock he sat up slightly from his lounging position on the bed. Not having expected anyone to come to his door he had been lying there on his bed in nothing but his underwear.

Cloud knocked again, “Tseng?” And waited for an answer, if he didn’t get one though, he would just head to bed. He could always catch Tseng tomorrow evening... at least that’s when he was guessing he’d have some potentially free time next.

Sighing softly the young Commander slowly sat up and glanced to the door. “Enter.” He was slightly stiff as he sat there, eyes watching the door and any movement the Cadet made. He didn’t know what the boy would think of him... Knowing what he was and seeing what he could do.

Cloud nodded before opening the door he moved inside and found Tseng sitting on his bed... with far too much skin showing! He blushed before hurriedly turning to close the door behind him, attempting to buy himself some time to get a hold of himself. With the door closed he turned back with a smile, though the blush was still there. “Hey, Sephiroth said I should talk to you before I go to bed. Um... how are you feeling?”

Unconsciously he shifted so that his hair fell more over his back covering the scars and tattoo there. Of course Sephiroth would be the one to send him in… boy was not one for confrontation like this. “In regards to my sickness I am doing better...”

Cloud’s grin widened, “That’s good to hear.” He paused though since Tseng seemed to be rather tense. He bit his lip before asking, “So, what’s the matter then?”

Sighing softly he glanced over the young Cadet. “We heard you, heard the nightmare and the aftermath of it. What...What I am is held at the highest level of security, it is not something you should have ever known... Or dealt with even in a simulation.”

“Nightmare? Oh, that was more because I was literally suffocating myself with my pillow in my sleep. Just a way for my body to make me wake up.” Cloud gave a small smile, “And I know, I was told not to talk about it, and I won’t. It’s not my place to do so. And while I can’t say I wasn’t scared, it just makes me respect you more. Yeah, I was a bawl baby when I woke up, but that was more just everything in my life finally catching up to me. It certainly wasn’t yours or Sephiroth’s fault. You two are amazing. I mean, Sephiroth’s my hero... and you can stomp him into the ground... like, just... holy shit. That’s so cool! And you should never not be proud of that.”

Why did it sound like he had a fanboy? Standing slowly he moved away from Cloud, walking silently across his room to where an ornate stand with several Katana’s lay in their sheaths. Gently he ran his fingers over them. “There is a great amount of blood that came with earning the skill required to take down the ShinRa General. The same blood covers his hands as well... Are you ready to face that if you continue on and try and become like your idol, that your hands will be covered in blood as well?”

Cloud shook his head slowly, “I understand that I’m being trained to kill, and from being around the two of you, I’ve come to realize that I won’t always be fighting monsters, or people who I believe deserve to die. But I also view this as learning the skills I need to protect those I love. I realize if I actually make SOLDIER I probably won’t see my mother for a long time, but it’s still something I want to do.” He smirked, “Besides, I was already covered in blood once already. I’ll get used to it. I doubt I’ll ever be as good, great, as you guys are, but I’ll try.”

Letting his hand fall he looked back at Cloud, eyes hard as they regarded him. “There is a great difference between simply having blood on yours hands, and being the one to put it there. You’re first kill is always the hardest... You come to realize that you just ended someone’s life...it’s something you will never forget.” He remembered his first and Sephiroth he knew remembered his...

Cloud’s smile faded, “I know, I was joking about literally being covered in it. I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” He had to wonder though, if being accused of nearly ending someone’s life when in fact you’re the only reason they survived was anywhere close to the same feeling. He’d seen so much death in his life he really wasn’t sure how he would react to killing someone for the first time, to knowing that it was him who did it. ...also, why’s this man gotta be so fucking gorgeous? He’s angry at me and I’ve still got hormonal butterflies. I am so screwed. “But I still don’t think you should consider yourselves monsters for it or anything. It’s your job, or way of life. While the killer may be a part of you, it isn’t all of you.”

Tseng actually snorted at that and shook his head. “Keep telling yourself that Cloud... You might keep some of your innocence.” Walking by where Anubis was asleep he rubbed the dobermans head and moved back up onto his bed not caring at the moment that he was in very tight form fitting underwear with a hormonal teenager in the room.

‘I will!’ Cloud thought to himself and mentally stuck his tongue out at the man. He watched as Tseng moved gulping slightly as he climbed back onto his bed. Catching himself staring he stuttered out, “I’ll just head to bed now then. Um, there’s stir fry in the fridge if you get hungry. Either of you.” He smiled at Anubis before turning back to the door and opening it, “Goodnight.”

“Good night.” Watching the teen leave he rolled his eyes and looked over seeing the doberman giving him an equally amused look. “Teens I know...” He could almost smell the hormones pouring off the boy when ever he was around the two of them... More so it seemed around him... “He’ll get over it.”

Cloud fled from Tseng’s room to his own and was lucky his body was still in need of sleep or he would have never gotten there with how horny he was.


	6. Second Class

The next few years were a blur of training and trying his damnedest not to trip all over himself around Tseng. But with a lot of hard work he’d finally made it into SOLDIER, sadly while he’d bulked up he hadn’t really gotten any taller. And unfortunately for him, his ‘little crush’ on Tseng had only gotten worse. He was glad that he still lived with the Wutain men when Reno was gifted with that slinky red dress for his birthday, the man’s face was priceless and it was the first time Cloud had ever heard Rude laugh.

For the last year Cloud had determined that he wasn’t allowed to be too close to Tseng, because whenever he was he felt like jumping the man. And while he’d learned that Tseng wasn’t exactly straight, why would he be interested in a kid? But he’d just turned 17 and he felt kind of bad for how he’d been treating Tseng, like he was some kind of leaper or something, and had promised himself he would apologize to the man when he could. But first he had to get through the ceremony for becoming 2nd Class... so boring...

Normally he avoided these things like the plague, for one thing too many new 2nds tended to just stare at him, also because they were so damn boring! This time though he had to be here because his first student was climbing the ranks and they wanted him to be there. Right now though he was having a very difficult time from falling asleep against the back of his chair. Why did he not take up the chance to learn to sleep with his eyes open like the Turks could...

Cloud stood still through all of the stupid speeches and was finally ‘gifted’ with his new ranking and uniform. His eyes scanned the room as he stood up on the stage with the other four new 2nds. He spotted Sephiroth and forced his mouth not to smile as he noted the man was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. He saw several others he knew as his eyes roamed, noting that while Rude appeared to be standing at attention in the corner of the room... the shaded man was most definitely sleeping. Cloud had seen the Coastan sleep standing up waiting for Reno to finally arrive too many times to not notice the difference. He couldn’t hide his smile however when he saw his mother in the back of the room. He’d sent her a letter telling her about it, but was surprised she was able to be there. He would have to find her when this was over.

“Hey it’s over yo.” Reno elbowed his partner pretending to clap with the rest of the people. They were there mainly to make sure the families that showed up stayed in line. They were close to the restricted floors and you never knew who was ‘pretending’ just to gain access... And most families would go up to the SOLDIER floor to see their son off to their room.

Rude nodded his head as he woke, making sure that those leaving didn’t stray, watching as Cloud jumped from the stage beaming and scooped his mother up out of the line of leaving families.

“Mom!” He spun her around and hugged her close, “How did you get here? Oh, who cares? I’m glad you’re here!”

She chuckled as her son put her down, “Oh Cloud, you doofus.” She hugged him back, if not for his exuberance she would not have believed this young man to be her son even though his name had been called out clearly earlier. She was so proud of him for attaining his dream! “Aren’t we supposed to go with the other families?”

Cloud scratched the back of his head, “I’m not really sure. I don’t live on the SOLDIER floor with the others.”

“Why don’t you take your mother out to lunch on the plate.” Sephiroth appeared behind Cloud, a small smile on his face as he looked at the woman that had raised his young charge. “Mrs. Strife, General Sephiroth... It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Cloud turned to look at him and smiled, “That’s a good idea. Hmmm, but where to go?”

“Oh my!” Emma gasped at the beautiful man and held out her hand, “It’s very nice to meet you as well.” She hadn’t understood her son’s want to become a killing machine... but if they all looked like this, well, she wasn’t so surprised anymore.

“Why don’t you take her out to that small restaurant across the street from the apartment?” It was a little hole in the wall place but they served amazing food. Nowhere near as amazing as Mama Odie, but he wasn’t about to send Cloud and his mother down under the plate. Boy was still too green in that aspect to go down alone. No that was Turk territory. 

Taking her hand he laid a gentle kiss on the back of it. “You did a wonderful job raising Cloud here.”

Emma blushed a pretty pink clear to the roots of her hair, “Thank you.”

“That will work... should I request a car then?” He looked from Sephiroth to his mother, he’d gotten his license... but he didn’t have his own transportation yet, usually hitching a ride with Sephiroth or Tseng to HQ, or occasionally Reno and Rude. “Or are you too busy to join us Sir?”

“This is supposed to be a time for you and your mom, you don’t need the stuffy old General to be with you.” Besides if he did go out with them they probably wouldn’t be a moment's peace. As Wutai dragged on he became more and more the face of ShinRa... Much to Genesis’ dismay. People tended to follow him around.

Cloud smirked at him guessing his thoughts. “Alright then. Mother?” He held out his arm to her and with a giggle she took it. “I’ll see you later then, General.”

“Don’t work too hard.” Emma said as Cloud escorted her from the room and to the front desk. He asked for a car and soon they were headed to Sector 8.

Cloud would find that he was not the only one at that particular restaurant. A certain off the clock Turk was sitting at a small table reading over a non-sensitive report while absently eating a large waffle bowl filled with ice cream.

Once they arrived he again took his mother’s arm and escorted her into the building. He scanned the room instinctively, blushing slightly when he spotted Tseng, but quickly looked away. However, Cloud wasn’t fast enough for his mother’s perceptiveness to miss his blush. She looked from his face to the way he’d been looking a questioning look on her face, “Cloud? What is it?

He groaned, and would have tried to evade the question if the only available seating wasn’t at the table next to the Turk. He sighed, “His name is Tseng, he’s the other man that I live with.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at her son, “Then why are you blushing?”

“I,” His blush intensified, “I have a crush on him.” Was the mumbled reply. “Fuck. I also need to apologize to him for being such a dick for the last year or so.”

“Cloud! Language, honestly people must think you were born in a barn.” She laughed at him as he grudgingly lead her to the open table.

Cloud rolled his eyes, “No, just in the middle of nowhere.” He smirked at the old joke, noting that Tseng was once again eating ice cream. He was pretty certain it was the man’s main addiction.

Cloud was lucky the man actually had headphones in at the moment. Being absorbed in his work he had missed the fact Cloud had admitted to still having a crush on him. Tapping his pen on the table he mumbled something in Wutain, eyes flying over the pages faster then most humans could even dream of reading.

Emma nudged him and Cloud sighed, he saw the man was wearing headphones... and was now REALLY glad of that, just now remembering how good the man’s hearing is. He rapped on the man’s table to get his attention, knowing that his mother wouldn’t sit down to eat until he introduced them.

Tseng actually jumped, the hand not holding the pen instantly going for his waistband in an instinctual habit to being startled. It was only as dark eyes looked over and registered the blonde did he relax but not without a dark look sent his way. “You know better.” Taking a deep breath he pulled the headphones from his ears and laid them on the table in front of him.

Cloud flinched from the look, “Sorry, since you’re here, I wanted to introduce you to my mother.” He gestured to the woman beside him sheepishly.

“Cloud.” Emma growled at him.

He hunched his shoulders instinctively against the ‘mom voice’ before remembering he was still in uniform and shouldn’t portray SOLDIER as scared of anything, even their mothers. He straightened up and looked Tseng in the eyes. “I’m also sorry for being such a dick for the last year or so.”

Tseng looked at Cloud for a moment before turning his attention to the young woman with him. Standing he gently took her hand and bowed just slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you finally Mrs. Strife.” He tried to keep his voice pleasant even as he tried to get his heart back under control. He had been more spacy lately then normal, looks like he was due for a Mako injection soon.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Thank you very much for taking such good care of my son.” Emma was blushing again, “Sorry to interrupt you.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed at the man as his mother finally sat down. “Tseng, are you alright?”

“I’m fine... I simply have work that needs to be done.” Sitting back down he picked the headphones back up. “Enjoy your meal, Mrs. Strife...” he nodded his head to her before plugging back in. He went back to his paperwork for a few minutes before his eyes stilled, pen absently tapping on the table.

Cloud sighed, he shouldn’t have expected anything else, it would probably take the man a long time to forgive him for his behavior, if he ever did. He sat down with his mother and they ordered steaks, a favorite food of his mother’s. They sat there gossiping about things that had been happening in their lives over iced tea while they waited for their food to arrive. Cloud however could still feel Tseng sitting there behind him very acutely and really hoped his mother wouldn’t bring up his crush again while the man was still in the restaurant.

The pages in front of him started to blur... Oh that wasn’t good. Shaking his head slightly he rubbed at his eyes. Wait, wasn’t he due for a Mako injection last week? Pulling his PHS out he flipped to his calendar, cursing loudly in his head... Yep... over a week ago no wonder he was feeling like utter dog shit lately.

Emma watched as the beautiful man pulled out his PHS and then glared at it, and frown overtaking her face. Cloud, noticing the look, turned around to look at Tseng. But the man glaring at his PHS was so normal that he simply shrugged at his mother and shook his head. Shortly thereafter their food arrived and they set to eating.

Rubbing his eyes once more the Turk stowed his phone away. He would need to call Balto when he got back to the apartment and have his shot brought to him. Normally the man was on top of things when it came to their injections but he had been away on a mission for the past month. 

Actually his reports could wait it was better to get this done and over with now then wait any longer. Standing he wavered slightly on his feet... Oh yeah not good. 

Emma saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and watched with horror creeping over her face as Tseng wobbled. She set her fork down on her plate and gently kicked her son to get his attention.

Feeling the connection with his shin he looked up at his mother with a ‘what the fuck?’ look on his face. His mother pointedly nodded her head at the man behind him and he turned to look at him. “Tseng?” Cloud stood up in preparation of maybe having to catch the man who seemed none too steady on his feet.

Ignoring Cloud, or just not hearing him he collected up his files and shoved them in the bag he had brought. He wobbled a little more catching himself on the table. That was how he knew his Mako was low... He was heavily unbalanced and his vision was blurred. When your Mako hit critical low it was like getting hit by the ShinRa Express.

Cloud was visibly concerned about the man now, but he knew better than to try to touch him to get his attention. Just rapping on the table earlier had nearly gotten him shot... or knifed... you could never really be sure with Tseng. “Tseng... I’m not letting you drive out of here if you can barely walk.” He pulled out his PHS and dialed Reno. He watched the Wutain closely as he waited for the redhead to pick up.

No he wasn’t stupid enough to drive, he didn’t like driving to begin with. They weren’t that far away from the complex... He was just planning on walking back. Vision swimming he trekked out in what he hopped was the right direction of the complex, stepping out into the road not even looking for cars.

Not getting an answer Cloud put his PHS away, “Stay here mom. I’ll be back to pay in a bit.” With that he rushed out the doors after his crush. Finding the man in the street he shook his head and went after him, luckily traffic was light... at least for this street, at this time of day. “Tseng! God damn it! Would you pay attention!?” He pulled on the man’s arm, thankfully with enough force to pull him out of the way of the sports car that went zooming past them.

The Wutain blinked slowly, normally black eyes actually almost a dull grey as they looked at him. What in the hell was Cloud doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be with his mother at the moment?

Cloud shook his head at the reaction and slowly began walking the man across the rest of the street to the honking of many horns. “You adorable moron. Why are you such a space cadet right now?” He kept a light grip on Tseng’s arm just in case, but was hoping he wouldn’t need to carry him. He was pretty certain Tseng would hurt him for trying... if not right then, then eventually, we he’d least expect it.

“Mako… missed…” Cloud had already been through several Mako injections since joining SOLDIER, they were never allowed to fall into withdrawal and low blood Mako levels. Turks though, weren’t as heavily regulated and it wasn’t surprising that some of them were days or weeks over their appointed reup time.

“Shit, have you called Katana yet?” Cloud looked up at his face as they finally crossed the street, leaving much cussing behind them. “Would you like company back up to the apartment?” He wasn’t going to ask if Tseng needed ‘help’ it was generally a dangerous word to use with Turks.

He shook his head to both questions. “Go back... Mother…” That and Cloud and Sephiroth were generally kicked out of the apartment when Tseng had a Mako injection. He didn’t need the blonde showing up when Balto did... For a very good reason.

Cloud sighed, “You sure you’ll make it up there okay?” He didn’t want to leave the man while he was feeling so low, it just didn’t sit well with him.

“Fine…” He mumbled and pulled away wobbling down the sidewalk towards the heavily guarded gates of the complex. It felt like it was taking him a life time to walk the two blocks back to the complex.

Cloud shook his head and gave up. He’d go back and finish his meal with his mother, maybe call Sephiroth instead of a Turk. He turned and raced back across the street, dodging around cars, before slipping back into the restaurant. He smiled to reassure his mother and sat down again, “He’ll be fine. His apartment is just down the street.”

Emma nodded, “Alright. He’s not sick is he?”

Cloud shook his head, “Not technically no. I’m going to call the General about it though.” So saying he pulled his PHS out again and dialed his mentor’s number, hoping that he wasn’t too busy so he wouldn’t just ignore the call.

_Oh thank Gaia_ … Seeing Cloud’s number popping up on the screen of his phone was a god send. Excusing himself from the boring ass meeting he was forced to sit through he quickly bolted out of the room, flipping the phone open as he did. “Perfect timing.”

Cloud smirked, “You won’t think so in a minute. I need to you tell Katana to head to the house. Tseng’s a little ‘off’ at the moment. And I’m not sure he’ll have the wherewithal to remember to call the man. I tried calling Reno earlier, but he didn’t answer.”

“Reno is off today.” Which meant the redhead shut his phone off and chucked it who knows where. When that boy had a day off he told everyone and everything to go fuck off. “Off? What do you mean off?” What in the hell had his brother gotten into that was making him off?

Cloud looked over at his mother not really wanting to air what was wrong with the man when he’d just told her was fine. “He missed something vital.” He hated being cryptic, Sephiroth generally got pissy when people didn’t just get to the point. But, this was kind of a delicate thing...

There was silence on the other end of the line, the silver General trying to put together what in the hell Cloud was saying. His brother was off and missed something vital... “Ah fuck… Katana is still out...” This wasn’t good…

“Well, shit.”

“Cloud!”

“Sorry mom.” Cloud turned back from his mother’s shaking head to his conversation with Sephiroth. “So... what should we do? Anything?”

“I’ll contact Veld, Katana is not the only one that can administer Mako injections... He is just the one we refer to.” Naturally because the man was damn good at finding a vein, Veld... well... The man tended to blow out half of your veins before finding one.

“Alright, I’ll leave it to you then.” Cloud was glad to know that someone else could help the doctor phobic man. He smiled at his mother and gestured her to continue eating.

Contacting Veld he was pulled back into the meeting, completely forgetting to tell Cloud that he needed to stay away from the complex.

Once they were finished eating he drove his mother back to the train station, apparently she’d gotten a round trip ticket going from Nibelheim to Midgar covering boat fares and all manner of things... But it was only enough time for her to arrive on the day of Cloud’s promotion and spend an hour or so with him before her first train left again. He waved goodbye to her until the train was out of sight and then sighed, now what was he supposed to do? He drove his borrowed car back to HQ and then walked back to the apartment complex. He wasn’t sure if Veld had had time to do anything, but it’d been an hour or so already. So, not knowing what else to do, he went up to the apartment.


	7. Oops?

Everyone had a different reaction to Mako injections, ranging from sick, hostile to down right horny. The Turks reactions were kept pretty hush hush and those that were not part of the Turks were traditionally escorted away from the complex until the Turk in question had a chance to calm down from the high. Tseng well... He fell into the latter. 

Eyes now the color of acid slipped shut as his own hand slipped down under his waistband.

Cloud headed up and seeing the empty living room shrugged and headed to his own room. He changed out of his uniform into a pair of shorts and a tank top and flopped onto his bed. He was curious if Tseng was really alright, but was kind of afraid to know how the man reacted to his injections. Cloud himself tended to turn into a little bitch after his own. He grabbed a book and decided he’d read for a while, if Tseng made some noise that sounded concerning or called for help he’d go and check on him.

The sound of someone moving around the home pulled him from his fogged thoughts. Hand stilling in its action as he sat and listened. Someone was there... Someone meant holes...holes meant pleasure. Slowly he slipped from the bed ready to pounce whoever it was in a second.

Cloud looked up toward his door as he heard Tseng’s open, curious he stood up and went to open his own. He really hoped the man wasn’t thinking of cooking something for himself. He knew that Genesis and Zack both got the munchies after their shots and wondered if Tseng did as well. He poked his head out and found the man standing there, “Tseng? You alright?”

Acid green eyes locked with his, the normal controlled look long since gone, replaced instead by a predatory light. Ohh yes that would do just wonderful for what he needed. His steps were silent as he moved towards Cloud’s room, like a predator stalking it’s prey.

Cloud gulped, “Um... Tseng?” ‘Holy fuck don’t look at me that way!’ He didn’t move from his doorway however, still rather concerned and honestly unwilling to retreat when every nerve ending in his body was screaming at him to run away.

Good, boy wasn’t running away... That would make this so much easier to deal with. Stalking up to the room he reached out grabbing the blonde by the front of his shirt. Time to take care of his … issues...

Cloud blinked as the man grabbed his shirt, “Tseng?” He winced at how breathless his voice sounded... and how unbelievably turned on he was by the man’s behavior.

Purring at the nearly breathless tone, he pressed the smaller blonde up against the wall his own body pressing in against his. With the height difference his very hard lower half passed in against the boy’s stomach.

Cloud groaned at the contact and his brain fogged over momentarily his fists clenching at his sides, but then the fact that Tseng still hadn’t actually acknowledge him brought him back with a frown. He stood still and looked the man over, noting the color of his eyes and sighed in defeat. He didn’t really want to have Tseng under a Mako induced nympho trip, or lose his virginity that way... but he knew he couldn’t physically get away from the man either. “You’d better not hate me later.” He murmured before stretching up to kiss the man’s chin lightly.

That would not do... That light little touch... No... Pulling back slightly he gripped the back of the blonde hair tightly and pulled his head back, crushing their lips together.

Cloud melted, ‘Oh fuck! So good~.’ His arms wrapped around Tseng’s neck his fingers playing with the strands of hair that brushed against them. Heat pooled in his abdomen and his own cock hardened painfully against the man’s leg. Cloud kissed him back with equal force, knowing it would probably never happen again and he had a craving to fill damnit!

Now that was a hell of a lot more like it. Purring against the lips he nipped at the pink flesh, fingers pulling more on the blonde hair giving him better access.

A shiver went down Cloud’s spine as teeth nipped at his lip, that controlling hand in his hair had him groaning. He hadn’t expected something like that to feel so good. Tilting his head to one side as much as he could with Tseng’s grip on his hair he ran his tongue across the Wutain’s lips, another shudder coursing through him at the softness of them.

Groaning, what little of the logical side of his brain remained had him pulling away. It was just working enough to shove the blonde towards his own room. He has soundproofing and many many toys in there.

Cloud whimpered a bit as Tseng pulled away but stumbled his way across the hall and into the man’s bedroom before demanding attention again by reaching up and yanking the man’s mouth back to his own.

Good, the little blonde was showing he wanted this as much as he did. Looks like the crush the boy had had yet to be let go of. Everyone just assumed he was a mindless fucking machine when he was high on Mako... No... that was when he was drunk. When he was high his morals simply went out the window... He went after who he wanted.

Not really knowing what to do but simply wanting ‘more’, Cloud allowed his hands to wander over the gorgeous body in front of him. He’d never been able to forget what the man had looked like the first night he’d been in the house. A large reason for why he’d tried to avoid being around for situations like that. Just seeing the man wandering around without a shirt on was a little too much for his libido most of the time.

Moaning, he arched into the hands. They needed to be in far more sensitive spots though... Grabbing one hand he guided it up to one peck while the other grabbed his other hand and guided it much lower. He needed stimulation... And rubbing his back and sides just was not cutting it.

Cloud smirked into the kiss as Tseng moved his hands. Reflexively squeezing with the one and simply rolling an already hard nipple with his other he pulled his head back a bit so that he was smirking at Tseng. “Needy much?”

He growled and shoved the blonde back onto the bed, he would show him needy. The man had been good since Cloud’s arrival, he knew about the crush and so had actually kept his lovers to a minimum and if he did take someone to bed he went to their place. Because of this he was currently on an almost month long dry spell.

Cloud chuckled darkly as he was shoved to the bed, laying there he crooked a finger at the taller man. A smile blooming on his face as a shiver ran through him at the look he was being given. But then he blushed and looked away before quickly looking back, “I don’t really know what to do though, sorry.”

Oh he would become extremely experienced after tonight... He would make damn sure of that. Shutting his bedroom door he click the lock shut and flipping a switch engaged the small sound proofing around his room. Sephiroth wouldn’t be coming home tonight, he knew better... So he had the tiny blonde all to himself. 

Slowly almost teasingly he pulled his shirt up and over his head, allowing the blonde to drink in every aspect of his body.

Cloud moaned as he watched Tseng’s every move, “Tseng~.” He wasn’t sure if he should undress himself or not, he certainly wanted to be naked, have that beautiful skin in contact with his own... but he was pretty certain he couldn’t be sexy about it.

As much as the Mako was demanding he throw Cloud onto his stomach and wreck that ass, the one sane logical point of his brain told him taking that part of his virginity like that was not a good first... He needed to kick the blonde into a dominant mode.. 

Altering his stride he slowed down swaying his hips slightly, fingers agonizingly slow pulling his pants off his hips.

Breath hitching Cloud sat up so that he could watch better, his lust filled eyes drooping slightly. His skin felt like it was on fire and he wasn’t really sure what to do about it. That bulge leaving those pants however had his mouth falling open and the blonde unconsciously licking his lips. He stood from the bed like a lust zombie and moved over to scratch his fingers down Tseng’s chest, ending with one wrapped around that beautiful length he’d been dreaming about for the last three years.

He tensed slightly at the almost cold hand wrapping around his cock... Ohh that chill felt beautiful... Purring he rocked his hips, cock sliding through his hand in the most delightful way. Yep it had been far too long since he ever touched himself.

‘So silky,’ Cloud thought to himself as Tseng slid through his fingers. He tilted his head and licked at a nipple before reaching his other hand up to yank Tseng’s head back down for another kiss.

Moaning all the more, Tseng wrapped long fingers around the back of Cloud’s neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He kept his hips moving, essentially using Cloud’s hand to jack himself off.

“Mmmm,” Cloud broke for air and shook his head at the man before removing his hands from his person and lifting his tank over his head. He unceremoniously shucked his shorts and then his hands were back to roaming over Tseng’s body tugging the man back to the bed.

He followed eagerly, almost like a lost puppy that was starved and had a bone held in front of his nose. Collapsing onto the bed he spread out in a way that made his dick front and center.

Cloud groaned at the delicious sight and wanting a taste before he did anything else he moved so that he could wrap his mouth around the tip of Tseng’s needy cock. He swirled his tongue around it before sitting back with a shiver, he knew he wasn’t prepped or anything... but damn did he need that thing in him! So he straddled Tseng and positioned himself so that he could ease himself over it.

That logical side that was still active, grabbed Cloud’s hips before he could sink down any on him. The boy was a virgin and in no way prepared... “Don’t... You’ll... Regret that.”

“Then do something about it.” Cloud huffed down at him, a needy look in his blue eyes.

Throwing the blonde onto the bed he crawled over to his bedside table, withdrawing the very neglected lube. Slicking his fingers he crawled back over, claiming his lips in a near bruising kiss sliding one finger up inside him.

Cloud squeaked a bit as he was tossed to the bed but couldn’t complain when Tseng returned to him. He was quickly becoming addicted to the man’s taste. He gasped as a slick finger entered him, it wasn’t at all a foreign feeling, but it was so different from doing it himself. He arched into it and tangled his fingers in Tseng’s hair as he kissed him back.

Someone had been experimenting... The way his muscles reacted to his finger told him the boy had been trying things out on himself. Hmm... Slowly withdrawing the finger he moved to the edge of the bed. Reaching under he withdrew a fairly large box and set it at the foot of the bed. Slipping the top off he pulled from the box a fair sized black plug. “Someone isn’t as pure as I thought…”

Crawling over he flipped a switch causing the toy to vibrate. “Someone has been experimenting... Haven’t they?” He trailed the tip of the toy down along the aching member that stood before him and down along to the sweet hole he was soon going to take.

Pouting when Tseng removed himself from contact with him his eyes fell to the box the man placed on the bed curiously. He watched as Tseng pulled out some strange contraption and then flicked it on, he shivered and cried out as the man touched him with it. Cloud huffed, “I... just my fingers.” He blushed darkly. It was a thrill to know that Tseng did in fact know it was him and not just some random person.

“Why… do I not... Believe that.” As he spoke he slowed slipped the toy in, giving him a moment to adjust as each new slightly larger section slipped past that tight ring of muscles and up into hot heat. Pushing it all the way in he left it on vibrate, ignoring his own growing desire and need to fuck something into the bed. The boy would need time and he did not hurt bed partners... Leaving the toy box there he moved back to the head of the bed. Time to give the boy the time to adjust and maybe... See if he would take advantage of the box. Toys always made this more fun.

Cloud hissed at the pressure but couldn’t help his moan at how good it felt, “Fuck Tseng~.” His muscles clamped around the object and he shuddered at every vibration. He closed his eyes tight and rocked his hips a few times before he was able to settle down. He looked over at Tseng with a crooked brow, “What is this thing?”

“Something to help stretch you out... And make you feel good.” he pressed on the fully inserted plug, driving it just a tad deeper into him. Moving from the plug he ghosted his fingers over the leaking cock before him... He wanted the kid to last, so refrained from doing more than simply tasting the lovely treat before him.

“Mmmm~.” Cloud melted into the bed and simply tried to pull himself together a bit more. Spying the box again he looked back at Tseng, “Is that box seriously full of sex stuff?” He was rather curious and also unsure as to how a person could have a whole box of stuff... weren’t lube and condoms the only things needed?

“One of many...” He purred, tongue trailing along the tip of the blonde’s penis. He lapped up the small droplets of precum. This was becoming torture for him... His body was screaming to either get fucked or fuck the blonde into the bed.

Cloud panted, that wonderful tongue teasing him, the vibrating driving him insane... he threw his head back down to the bed and covered his eyes with an arm. “H-how? I t-thought, you only really needed lube... to... ahh! H-have sex.”

“And miss all this fun?” Making up his mind he slowly crawled up Cloud’s body, tongue and teeth leaving a trail up his torso to one hard nipple. Swinging a leg over he straddled the boy's hips, cocks rubbing against each other. Teasing one nipple he took both in hand stroking them together. “You ready for a present? Call this... Your congratulations for making second.” Keeping his hand on him he released his own, slipping his hips forward enough that Clouds cock rest against his own hole and rocked back... A deep moan leaving him as he felt that wonderful length sliding into him.

“Fun?” Cloud moved his arm as Tseng moved up his body though he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head with pleasure. They popped open when Tseng spoke again however, “Nnngh! How’s that fair?” This was definitely a new feeling for him, he’d never been inside someone after all. ‘So good!’ His fingers latched onto Tseng’s hips as if they were a lifeline, “Oh god, you feel amazing.”

“I haven't even started yet...” Pushing up so he was fully sitting on him he started to bounce. Green eyes fell shut soft breathy moans leaving slightly bruised lips. The feeling of another dick in him once more was amazing.

Cloud glared at him suspiciously before he started moving, then all he could think about was how so much pleasure was surely going to kill him. The sight of Tseng riding him was firmly planted in his brain now. The pleasure of being inside him aided by whatever contraption was in his own ass, as every bounce pushed it into him. He laid there enjoying it for a moment, his fingers flexing on Tseng’s hips, but then he wanted to taste him again. So he levered himself up so that he could suck on a nipple, the changed position dragging a ragged moan out of him.

Moaning loudly his movements sped up becoming more wild, raising his hips so that the tip was barely still in the first ring of muscles before slamming back to the hilt. His own neglected cock brushing against the hard abdomen.

Grunting as Tseng slammed onto him Cloud wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and the other hand around his weeping cock, pulling and squeezing as the man rode him. The stabbing pleasure in his ass only adding to how hard he was. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at all if this kept up.

There was one point of pride he always had... He never blew first. Moaning deeply as he was taken in hand his speed only increased becoming truly wild.

Cloud shivered and latched his mouth onto Tseng’s nipple wanting to know what it would feel like to have the man cum around him. The arm around his waist smoothed up his side and tangled in the man’s hair as the blonde began bucking his own hips slightly. It was right there, but Cloud kinda wanted to be coherent when Tseng came so that he could enjoy the experience.

The blonde was trying his damn hardest to force him to break his streak of never cumming first. He was making it damn hard… Pulling his head away he kissed him hard still riding him like he was a bucking bull.

Cloud moaned into the kiss and began pumping his hand faster, running the pad of his thumb over the tip. He really wanted to taste that fluid at some point. He yanked Tseng’s head back by his hair and growled against his throat, “Cum for me Tseng.”

A sharp gasp left his throat, the movement and now the sudden pull of a very sensitive but very strong sexual spot for him was his undoing. Back arching with a shout he came hard in the blonde’s hand.

A shudder ran through him as Tseng came, those wonderful muscles clenching around him tossing him over his own brink. He leaned his forehead against Tseng’s chest for a moment while the white cleared from his eyes and then pulled back to look at his ‘gift’. “Beautiful.” He pulled Tseng in for another kiss.

Panting against his lips he returned the kiss, this time much gentler than any of the others. Removing himself he stood making his way to the bathroom. That was one thing he hated... the feeling of cum slipping out of his ass.

Cloud grinned as he watch Tseng walk away, the man was just too damn sexy. He flopped back onto the bed intent on being all relaxed but the thing in his ass had other ideas. With a low moan he curled onto his side and shivered. “Fuck~.”

“You can pull that out you know...” Floated out from the bathroom. Turning on the shower he shook his head. It was a butt plug not some device he inserted permanently...

‘But it feels good...’ Cloud smiled at the thought, he’d just cum and he was already getting hard again. He brought his hand up to his face and began licking Tseng’s cum off of it, another groan leaving his throat. ‘Why does everything about that man taste so damn good?’

Wait... was he doing what he was hearing? Sighing softly he started to count down to when the boy would be in there puking his guts out as the Mako counteracted. That was one reason he didn’t take him... It would have made him sick. His Mako counteracted with the Mako of SOLDIER and during an injection the concentration... Even in his cum was extremely high.

Too tired to do more than a few licks he finally slid whatever it was out of his ass and simply relaxed on Tseng’s bed. He felt a little off after a while, but it wasn’t too bad so he just laid still and eventually passed out listening to Tseng move around in his bathroom.

Shutting the water off he glanced out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. Did the boy not ingest that much? Yeah he looked a little green but didn’t seem like he was ready to bolt into the bathroom.

Cloud didn’t stir, blissfully comfortable where he was with Tseng’s smell all around him.

Shaking his head he found a pair of underwear and slipped into his normal side of the bed. Now that that was over he felt ungodly tired.

Cloud woke later because he was cold, opening his eyes he blinked several times before he realized he was in fact not dreaming. He sat up slowly and shivered, looking around he found his clothes and headed for Tseng’s bathroom to finally clean up. He came back out dressed but wasn’t sure if climbing back into the bed with the man was allowed or not. So he simply stood there staring at the beautiful sight of Tseng sleeping in indecision.

He had woken for a fraction of a second when Cloud moved initially, his brain far to sleep addled to really register who it was or really care... Hearing them go into the bathroom he closed his eyes once more and was instantly back asleep... Never once registering that Cloud was beside his bed again.

‘Oh fuck it.’ Cloud climbed back into the bed, keeping to the side he’d woken up on. He set the box onto the floor so it wouldn’t get kicked off, along with whatever had been in him. He thought about going in and washing it off, but didn’t feel like. He snuggled into a pillow and was out like a light again.

He jerked awake flipping over fast in the bed only to sigh softly seeing who it was. “Damn lucky kid…”

Cloud murmured in his sleep, “Sorry.”

Taking a deep breath he laid back down, this time facing Cloud and wrapped his arms around him.

The blonde smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the arms wrapped around him, eventually ending up with his head resting under Tseng’s chin.

It was strange waking up to the feeling of someone in his arms. For a moment his brain panicked, there shouldn’t be anyone in his bed... Then the memories of the night before flooded back and he blushed hard, the blonde hair against his cheeks also adding to the realization of what he had done.

Feeling his companion wake, mostly his unconscious mind noting the difference in breathing next to him, had Cloud’s eyes fluttering open. Seeing a chest in front of him and feeling arms around him he nearly just snuggled back down to sleep, but it was obvious the other man was awake. He took a deep breath of pure Tseng and tilted his head to look at the man’s face. “You’re not going to hate me, are you?”

“Why would I hate you?” Unwinding his arms he slowly sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt like he was hung over... Which for him was common. “I’ve known about the crush and used that to get what I wanted.”

“Still, I don’t want you to hate me.” Cloud blushed and buried his face in a pillow. He couldn’t even feel used since really... he hadn’t actually gotten fucked. He did feel kind of defeated that it had seemingly only been because Tseng wanted the release. But, honestly, that was okay... ‘cause he had too. He sighed and flipped over to face Tseng, smiling slightly at the sleepy man. “You really are far too adorable.”

His face screwed up a little at that and he shook his head, he was not adorable… What was it with people and calling him that lately... The girls had been calling him that too and he had no idea why…

Cloud chuckled at the face he made and shook his head as he sat up. He leaned over and kissed Tseng’s cheek, “Deal with it. You aren’t supposed to think you’re adorable, the people who like you are.”

“I’m a Turk, we aren’t adorable.” He continued to grumble, now pouting… Oh lord... Did Sephiroth know that Cloud was here?

“I’m sure there are plenty of Turks who own the fact that they’re adorable.” Cloud stood up from the bed, “Any idea what time it is? Sephiroth’ll skin me if I’m late for training.” He was probably going to get skinned anyway if the man knew where he was... and what had happened.

Rubbing his face again he looked over to the clock. “You are well beyond training at this point... Actually I think you missed your own Mako injection as well.” Being Second Class now he would be bumped up to Second Class Mako too... Which always happened super early in the morning.

“Well, shit. Better go get that taken care of at least.” Cloud sighed, he couldn’t regret finally getting a good night’s rest however. He turned to look back at Tseng, “I’ll see you later, I guess?” ‘If I survive that long...’

Watching the blonde go he flopped back on the bed groaning lightly. This was going to be a cluster fuck... He just knew it.


End file.
